Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !
by Akatsuki Akisa
Summary: Une petite fiction de huit chapitres, avec un bonus et un épilogue en prime, sur les problèmes un peu "spéciaux" de Tsuna et l'aventure d'Hibari qui part malgré lui à la découverte d'un nouveau sentiment ! Merci à ceux/celles qui me lisent encore !
1. Introduction

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Je prévois pour après on sait jamais ! Surtout venant de ma part en fait ^^")

**Couple**: Tsuna et quelqu'un que je ne citerais pas avant que ça ne soit dit dans la fic xP

**Disclaimer**: Tout a Amano-sempaï, rien a moi, sauf mes posters O.O !

* * *

Ce matin, en se réveillant, Tsuna se dit qu'il devait encore rêver a moitié car il entendait la conversation de deux personnes alors que la fenêtre de sa chambre était fermé et que la maison était insonorisé. Sans oublier le fait que le réveil, habituellement juste un peu chiant, lui avait littéralement exploser les tympan et il avait un mal de tête pas croyable. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux en sentant quelque chose de duveteux qui bougeait sur son pied. Il leva sa couverture et observa la source de cette chose et vit une queue de chat, il la fixa et se décida a savoir a qui elle appartenait. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il s'aperçut qu'elle était relier directement au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Encore un peu mal réveiller il se dit que s'était pas grave mais en se recouchant, il voulut prendre sa tête dans ses mains pour éviter de recevoir les rayons du soleil mais il se crispa en sentant sur le haut de son crâne la même matière que celle de la queue vu précédemment. Essayant de ne pas céder a la panique et au "HHHHIIIIIIIIII !" qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge a tout instant, il se précipita devant l'unique miroir de sa chambre et se figea en se voyant maintenant doté d'oreilles et d'une queue de chat. Certes elles étaient châtains clair, duveteuse et mignonne et donc très jolies mais elles n'étaient pas censées se trouver sur SA tête a LUI ! Il essaya de relativiser et, en entendant sa mère l'appeler et lui dire qu'il allait être en retard, il s'empressa de mettre son uniforme, mettant cette fois une ceinture qu'il enroula autour de sa queue qu'il avait précocement enrouler elle aussi autour de sa taille. Il comprit tout de suite pourquoi les chats n'aimaient pas qu'on coincent leur queues, ça faisait vraiment un mal de chien... Ah ah, voila qu'il faisait de l'ironie... En tout cas pour quelqu'un d'ôté d'oreilles et d'une queue de chat ! Il farfouilla ensuite en vitesse dans son armoire et en sortit un béret moderne (**Akisa**: Si si ça existe et je suis sur que ça irait très bien a Tsuna U.U) puis le plaça sur sa tête pour dissimuler ses oreilles. Il essaya de mettre un serre-tête (**Akisa**: Me demander pas ou il l'a trouver je sais pas...) mais se ravisa très vite en sentant une douleur lancinante dans ses oreilles (_de chat_). Il descendit rapidement et attrapa un toast au passage en évitant Lambo puis partit au collège après avoir salué sa mère. En arrivant sur le trottoir devant chez lui il vit un oiseau voler dans le ciel et se dit qu'il se l'attraperait bien pour le manger au repas de midi... Il eu un léger bug en se disant qu'il se mettait a penser comme un chat... Manquerait plus qu'il se mette a ronronner, ça serait trop la honte ! Laissant tout ça de côté pour le moment, il se dirigea vers le collège et croisa Yamamoto et Gokudera qui se disputait encore, enfin Gokudera hurlait sur Yamamoto qui riait, nuance. Il les salua poliment et leur sortie une excuse bidon pour le béret, ce qui donna un peu près ça :

**Gokudera**: Ohayo Juudaime ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

**Yamamoto**: Yho Tsuna !

**Tsuna**: Ohayo, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto !

**Yamamoto**: _*avec un sourire de "yakyuu-baka"*_ Pourquoi t'as mis une casquette Tsuna, ya pas de soleil ? (**Akisa**: je tiens a préciser que le béret de Tsuna ressemble a une casquette mais que le dessus est plus élargit et mou, cependant, Yamamoto était un peu débile... On le pardonne !)

**Tsuna**: Ah c'est... Ano... En fait... _*illumination*_ Ma mère me l'a acheter et je l'est mis pour lui faire plaisir ! Ah ah _*en se frottant la nuque*_

**Yamamoto**: So ka !

**Gokudera**: _*en marmonnant*_ Et arrête de faire chier le Juudaime dès le matin, Yakyuu-Baka !

**Yamamoto**: Ah ah sumanaï Tsuna !

Voili voilou. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontrer ses deux la, il se dit que le fait qu'ils croyaient tout ce qu'il leurs racontaient n'était pas si mal que ça ! Il se permit même de sourire en se disant que, Reborn étant repartie momentanément en Italie pour affaire avec le Kyuudaime, ce dernier de se moquerait pas de lui.

Les cours du matin se passèrent tranquillement pour Tsuna, mis à part le fait qu'il craignait l'arrivé du chef du comité de discipline, j'ai nommé : Hibari Kyoya. Pas qu'il avait peur de lui... Enfin si un peu mais... Il était pratiquement sur qu'il y avait une règle du collège qui disait qu'il tait interdit de porter casquette, chapeau ou autre durant les heures de cours. Et si Hibari se mettait en tête de lui enlever son béret, ce dernier allait prendre cher. Alors il pria de toutes ses maigres forces pour que la journée se passe sans encombre et qu'Hibari soit occupé avec plus urgent qu'un pauvre petit herbivore ailleurs.

Midi arriva bien vite et Tsuna se rendit sur le toit en compagnie du baseballeur et de son auto proclamé bras droit pour manger son bentô. Il repensa un peu a l'oiseau de ce matin mais secoua la tête pour chasser l'envie de manger un pauvre petit animal sans défense de son esprit. Une fois qu'il eut finit de manger, il discuta un peu avec ses amis, ils avaient deux heures pour manger aujourd'hui alors tant qu'à faire, autant en profiter. Cependant... Vu que Reborn n'était pas la, et qu'Hibari n'était pas encore intervenu, il fallait s'attendre a un éventuel et inévitable élément perturbateur...

To be continued.

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila !

**Tsuna**: Pourquoiiiiiiiiii ?

**Akisa**: De quoi pourquoi ?

**Tsuna**: Pourquoi moi ? T.T

**Akisa**: Mais parce que je t'adore et...

**Tsuna**: Et ?

**Akisa**: Et que j'adore les chat ! =D

**Tsuna**: ... C'est pas une raison pour me ridiculiser !

**Akisa**: Tu pourrais me remercier j'ai pas mis Reborn au moins !

**Tsuna**: Ah oui c'est vrai...

**Akisa**: _*chuchotant*_ Pour l'instant en tout cas Héhéhé !

**Tsuna**: Tu as dit quelque chose ? =o

**Akisa**: Nan nan ! ^^"

**Tsuna**: Daccord. Bon et bien rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! =D

**Akisa**: Tout a fait ! Bye-Bii ! Review please ? Ah et s'il vous plait, ne me tapez pas (je suis trop jeune pour mourrir) mais je ne sais pas quand je publierais le prochain chapitre parce que... Bah parce que faut que j'aie de l'inpiration Ahah ^^" Bye ! *pars en courant*


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Je prévois pour après on sait jamais ! Surtout venant de ma part en fait ^^")

**Couple**: Tsuna et quelqu'un que je ne citerais pas avant que ça ne soit dit dans la fic xP

**Disclaimer**: Tout a Amano-sempaï, rien a moi, sauf mes posters O.O !

**Review**:

**Koko-chan:** Merci, je suis contente que tu aimes, moi aussi j'adore Tsuna en Neko ^^ Il faut l'avouer il est trop kawaii ! Qui ne l'aimerait pas ? _*se retourne vers les anti-Tsuna [Si ça éxiste !]*_ Quoi ? Si vous l'aimez pas suicidez-vous ça nous fera des vacances U.U [**A ne pas prendre au sérieux**]

**Manion-chan:** Merci pour ta review ça fait toujours plaisir ^^ Voila la suite ! J'espère que tu aimera autant que l'introduction ^^

**eric clutter:** Merci de ton petit commentaire ^^ Tu m'as donner une idée intéressante pour Hibird, j'espère que Kyoya ne m'en voudra pas trop mais bon... Sinon je pense que même si tu as deviner le "quelqu'un", la fin de la fic te surprendra beaucoup xP ! Même si c'est pas pour maintenant !

**Voila ! Bonne lecture a tous !**

* * *

Tsuna venait de finir son bentô mais restait malgré tout sur ses gardes, depuis ce matin il avait un très très mauvais pressentiment. Il profita d'avoir deux heures pour manger et discuta avec Gokudera et Yamamoto. Il évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait la question du _« Pourquoi t'as un béret sur la tête ? »_ et il réussi tant bien que mal, dérivant sur des sujets qui ferait oublier tout ça a ses deux amis comme le Baseball ou les choses étranges de ce monde. D'ailleurs ils étaient en ce moment même en train de parler de dragons.

**Tsuna**: Mais pourquoi tu aimes autant les dragons, Gokudera-kun ?

**Gokudera**: _*des étoiles dans les yeux* _Ce sont des créatures fantastiques absolument formidable ! Vous ne trouvez pas Juudaime ? Ils peuvent cracher du feu, ils sont gigantesques, leur peau est plus dur que l'acier !

**Yamamoto**: Ha ha, tu aimes vraiment tout ce qui touche a l'extraordinaire, Gokudera !

**Gokudera**: _*avec un air de dédain* _Ça te pose un problème, Yakyuu-baka ?

**Tsuna**: *_qui essai de détendre l'atmosphère* _Go-Gokudera-kun calme toi ! Moi aussi j'aime bien les créatures fantastique !

**Gokudera**: Juu... Juudaime ! Quelle est celle que vous préférez dans ce cas ? Les zombies ? Les fantômes ? Les vampires ?

**Tsuna**: Et bien... Euh... Je n'aime pas trop les zombies, fantômes et tout ce qui fait peur. Et les vampires me font un peu penser a Hibari-san... Mais si je devais dire ce que je préfère ça serait sans doute la licorne ou le pégase !

**Yamamoto**: Les licornes, hein ?

**Gokudera**: Qu'est ce que t'as contre les licornes ?

**Yamamoto**: Rien du tout ! Je me disait juste que c'était la seule chose qu'il me restait d'elle, ses histoires sur les licornes... _*regard vague*_

**Tsuna**: D'elle ?

**Yamamoto**: Ma mère... _*sourire triste*_

**Gokudera**: _*qui se calme instantanément* _Ta... mère ?

**Tsuna**: Ta mère te racontait des histoires sur les licornes ?

**Yamamoto**: Ouais, elle adorait les chevaux et son rêve était de voir au moins une fois dans sa vie une licorne parce qu'elle trouvait cet animal vraiment magnifique... Mais elle n'en as jamais eu l'occasion...

**Gokudera**: Qu'est ce qui lui est arriver ?

**Yamamoto**: Elle... Un jour elle m'as dit qu'elle partait explorer le Monde pour trouver un moyen de voir une licorne, elle m'as dit qu'elle était désolée de me laisser seul mais que mon père s'occuperait de moi et que lorsque qu'elle trouverait une licorne, elle viendrait me chercher pour me la montrer et pour qu'on vive ensemble pour toujours.

**Tsuna**: Ta mère était une personne très gentille...

**Yamamoto:** Comme je n'avait que 4 ans, je pensait que le monde était vraiment quelque chose de fantastique et que rien ne pouvait arriver a ma mère, mais trois mois plus tard, elle est revenue dans une ambulance, elle avait attraper une maladie incurable et mortelle, il ne lui restait que quelques heures tout au plus. Elle m'a appelée et j'ai été vers elle en souriant, personne ne m'avait dit qu'elle était mourante et de toute façon ça n'aurait servis a rien puisque je ne savais même pas ce que signifiait la mort.

**Gokudera**: C'est comme ça que les parents croient protéger leurs enfants des tristesses de ce monde, mais ils ne comprennent pas que cela les blessent encore plus...

**Yamamoto:** Hm... Elle m'as prit dans ses bras et elle m'as dit qu'elle avait enfin trouver l'endroit ou se cachait les licornes. Alors je lui est demander ou. Et elle m'a répondu : « Les licornes sont des animaux très craintifs mais elles font confiance aux personnes dont le coeur est pur, et c'est la qu'elles se trouvent... Takeshi, je suis sur que dans ton cœur se trouve une magnifique licorne... » et après elle est morte en me tenant dans ses bras. J'ai vu mon père arriver en courant les larmes aux yeux et me dire de rentrer a l'intérieur, après on l'a enterrer et c'est la que mon père m'as dit qu'elle n'était pas simplement endormie mais qu'on ne la reverrait plus...

**Tsuna**: C'est pour ça... Que tu as eu un regard si triste quand j'ai aborder le sujet des licornes... Je suis désolé...

**Yamamoto**: _*en se frottant la nuque de sa main droite* _Ha ha, ne t'en fais pas Tsuna tu pouvais pas savoir ça !

Une ambiance tendue se répandit autour des trois amis, Tsuna sentit ses oreilles de chat s'aplatirent sous le poids de la culpabilité. Il pensait a Gokudera et Yamamoto qui avaient tout deux perdus leurs mères très jeune alors que lui avait la chance d'avoir encore la sienne... Il délibéra mentalement quelques instant jusqu'à ce que...

**Squalo**: !

**Belphegor**: Ushishishi~ Le Commandant geule encore plus fort que d'habitude aujourd'hui~

**Xanxus**: Oï Kassu, urusaï .

**Levi**: Bossu, si tel est votre désir, je peux faire taire cet imbécile.

**Yamamoto**: Oh ! Squalo !

**Gokudera**: Le psycopathe aux couteaux !

**Tsuna**: Xan.. Xanxus !

Levi alla bouder dans un coin d'être le seul dont personne ne commentait l'arriver tandis que Tsuna se remettait a peine du hurlement de Squalo qui lui avait littéralement niquer les oreilles et essayait de ne pas se mettre a trembler comme le peureux qu'il était a la vue du Boss de la Varia.

**Yamamoto**: Vous êtes que quatre ? Lussuria et Mammon ne sont pas avec vous ?

**Squalo**: Vooiii ! C'est justement pour cet abruti de travesti qu'on est venus jusqu'ici !

**Belphegor**: Ushishishi~ Tu te lances dans la poésie Princesse ?

**Squalo**: VOOIIIII ! Ta geule !

**Xanxus**: Toi aussi ferme la ça nous fera des vacances.

**Gokudera**: Au lieu d'vous battre entre vous, pourquoi vous nous diriez pas très vite le rapport avec l'autre punk pour ensuite partir encore plus vite et nous laissez en paix ?

**Squalo**: Si ces deux la m'emmerdait pas aussi ! _*en désignant Xanxus et Bel* _En fait, Lussuria a crier qu'il allait rejoindre votre gardien du soleil dès qu'on a poser pied a terre alors ont s'est dit que pour le retrouver il fallait aller vous trouver vu qu'il est toujours avec lui.

**Xanxus**: Non pas que ça présence me manque, au contraire ça me fait de l'air que ce déchet ne traine pas dans mes pattes, mais ont en a besoin pour pouvoir manger quelque chose de comestible.

Alors la, Tsuna n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, si un jour ont lui avait dit que la Varia viendrait le voir pour lui demander ou se trouvait leur gardien du soleil et, entre autre, leur cuisinier... Il aurait rie au nez de la personne... Sauf si ça avait été Hibari, Reborn, Mukuro et tout les gens qui font peur qu'il connaissait. Alors qu'il se remettait de sa surprise, il vit Xanxus le fixer et eu un très mauvais pressentiment. En effet ce dernier pris la parole avec un sourire supèrieur.

**Xanxus**: Depuis quand les déchet portent-ils des bérets en cours ?

**Tsuna**: Euh... Ano... C'est...

Tsuna se dit que sa vie était finit si Xanxus découvrait sa « transformation » il subirait la pire humiliation de sa vie... Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir en réchapper en sortant une excuse bidon que la Varia goberait tout rond, n'étant pas vraiment du genre a préférer les neurones aux muscles. Mais toutes tentatives de rattrapage de situations fut réduit a néant lorsqu'il sentit dans son dos une aura meurtrière qu'il assimila très vite a celle d'un certain préfet du comité de discipline. Oh non...

**Hibari**: Porter toute chose pouvant couvrir ta tête dans l'enceinte de l'école est interdit, herbivore, je vais te mordre a mort.

**Tsuna**: HIII ! Hibari-san Je... _*lève ses mains devant son torse en signe de tentative de paix* _Je suis désolé mais … Euh... Techniquement ont est sur le toit et donc pas dans l'enceinte de l'école non ? Ha ha ha …

En voyant le regard meurtrier de l'alouette, il se dit qu'apparemment non, le toit faisait bien partit de l'enceinte de l'école... Puis sans qu'il n'est eu le temps de protester, un tonfa vola dans sa direction, il se baissa mais pas assez vite car le bâton de métal emporta avec lui son béret... Il réagit au quart de tour et plaqua ses deux mains sur sa tête, plus précisément ou se trouvait ses oreilles.

**Hibari**: Voilà qui est mieux.

**Belphegor**: Hm... Pourquoi le paysan garde ses mains sur sa tête ?

Tsuna se dit que, de temps en temps, le prince de la Varia avait vraiment des questions connes pour un génie. Et il fallait que cette montée de conneries tombe sur lui, évidemment... Il recula donc en voyant toutes les personnes présentent lui lancer des regards inquisiteur, y compris ses amis, et se retrouva vite le dos coller au mur. Il gémit de peur intérieurement et se dit que finalement, quand on subissait une étrange transformation, il fallait mieux rester chez soi.

**Hibari**: Retire ses mains de ta tête tout de suite ou je considère ça comme une insulte a ma personne et je te mord a mort. (**Akisa**: Pas patiente l'alouette, pas du tout patiente !)

Tsuna sursauta a l'entente de la voix glacée de Hibari puis finalement, se résigna, préférant la honte a la mort (**Akisa**: Ont ne change pas Tsuna !) et retira ses mains de sa tête le plus lentement possible. Il ouvrit alors un œil, puis l'autre et observa la réaction des personnes présentes. Hibari avait hausser un sourcil en signe d'incompréhension, Yamamoto avait écarquillé les yeux, Gokudera en avait fait tomber le bâton de dynamite (éteint) qu'il tenait dans la main au cas ou, Levi avait la bouche grande ouverte, lui donnant un air complètement abruti (**Akisa**: Ça change pas de d'habitude vous me direz !), Squalo en avait perdu sa langue, Bel... Pour lui s'était dur a juger vu que sa frange cachait la moitié de son visage. Et enfin Xanxus lui affichait un air totalement décontracté jusqu'à ce que... Jusqu'à ce qu'il explose de rire... Tsuna resta perplexe un instant puis se dit qu'après tout... La Varia était vraiment imprévisible...

**Hibari**: Les cosplays sont interdit. Je vais te mordre a mort.

**Xanxus**: Ha ha ha ha ha ! Ce... Ce déchet est vraiment trop con Ah ah ah ! Se déguiser en chat... _*rigole comme un taré*_

**Gokudera**: Je... Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez le cosplay Juudaime...

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Le paysan a compris sa place !

**Squalo**: VOOOIIIIIIIIII ! Et ça se dit futur parain des Vongola !

**Levi**: **_*_**_sait pas quoi dire*_

**Yamamoto**: Ah ah ça te va vraiment bien Tsuna ont dirait des vraies !

Tsuna se dit qu'ils étaient vraiment cons, plus atteint qu'eux, yavait pas... Il inspira et expira doucement, essayant de calmer la première crise de colère de sa vie toute entière qu'il sentait arriver a grand pas, mais rien n'y fit... Comme si il allait se cosplayer en chat pour aller au collège et se faire ridiculiser, mais bien sur, en Dark Vador pendant qu'on y est ! Il ne résista pas et... craqua...

**Tsuna**: Mais il est justement la le problème ! C'EST DES VRAIES ! J'AI MÊME LA QUEUE QUI VA AVEC SI VOUS VOULEZ TOUT SAVOIR !

Tsuna retira sa ceinture qui ne servait a rien a part dissimuler sa queue, qui, de nouveau a l'air libre, se mit a battre l'air furieusement, en accord avec l'état de son propriétaire.

**Tsuna**: Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai que ça a faire de me ridiculiser encore plus que je le fais en existant tout simplement ? J'sais qu'on peut pas faire pire que moi question débilité mais franchement la vous poussez le bouchon un peu trop loin (**Akisa**: Et oui le deuxième prénom de Xanxus serait Maurice /SBAFF/ Ok ok je sors!) nan mais vous avez quoi a la place du cerveau ? Un petit pois ? Nan, de l'air en fait, du vide, le néant.

Tsuna se calma après avoir dit ça, il mit sa main sur son front avec un air d'exaspération et sentit ses oreilles se redresser sur sa tête, sa colère étant passer, et sa queue retrouver un rythme de balancement normal. Il souffla un bon coup, releva la tête, fixant du regard les personnes a qui il venait de faire sa tirade, attendant leurs réactions...

* * *

**Tsuna**: ...

**Akisa**: Qu'est ce qui ya ? T'es pas content ?

**Tsuna**: *se jette dans les bras de l'auteur* Sii ! J'adore !

**Akisa**: ... *lui fait un calin* Ca m'étonne de ta part mais bon !

**Tsuna**: Mais pour une fois que tu me ridiculise pas ! Les gens vont enfin voir ce que je retiens depuis tout ce temp ! *commence a monter des plans complètement mégalomane*

**Akisa**: ... Je crois que ce chapitre a un peu bouleversé notre petit Neko ^^"

**Tsuna**: *se retourne avec un sourire tout inocent mais contredit par la lueur sadique dans ses yeux* Review ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Je prévois pour après on sait jamais ! Surtout venant de ma part en fait ^^")

**Couple**: Tsuna et quelqu'un que je ne citerais pas avant que ça ne soit dit dans la fic xP

**Disclaimer**: Tout a Amano-sempaï, rien a moi, sauf mes posters O.O !

**Review**:

**Koko-chan**: Merci de suivre mon histoire et de ta review ^^ Et bien en fait je sais pas trop si il éxiste des anti-Tsuna ! J'espère pas parce que ces gens la ne doivent pas être normaux et fréquentable... Bref sinon oui tu as vu Maurice fait une belle entrée ! J'ai dailleurs dut éviter plusieurs crise de la part de ce cher Xanxus qui disait je cite "Dechet, je vais te carboniser jusqu'au plus profond de ton être pour m'avoir humilier!" qu'elle ardente déclaration ! J'en suis encore toute retournée ! Et si tu aime quand Tsu crie, tu va être servit ! Bisouw et encore merci pour ta review !

**nekochi**: Merci pour ta review ça m'a fait plaisir, voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira ^^

**Dame Aphidas du Phoenix: **Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi je voix très bien Muku-chi en vampire mais je sais pas si je le ferais dans cette fic la (ce qui laisse imaginer que j'en ferais une ou il en sera un!) sinon je ne peux pas encore te dire la suite n'est pas encore écrite ! ^^"

**eric clutter**: Merci pour ta review et oui pour Kyo... qui sait ! Puis si tu aime toi aussi le discours de Tsuna alors tu va aimer ce chapitre !

**Ann O'Neem**: Voui comme tu dit ! Tsu DOIT se révolter ! Merci de m'avoir donner ton avis sur ce chapitre avant que je ne le publie ^^ J'ai essayer de corriger les fautes d'orthographe par contre Kyo est encore un peu OOC... Mais bon ^^

**Voila ! Bonne lecture a tous et... EuH... Bah le plus approprier pour ce chapitre serait : VOOOOOOOIIIIIIII ! ^^"**

* * *

Tsuna attendait les réactions a venir et se dit que finalement sa journée n'était pas si pourrie que ça, il faut dire aussi que c'est pas tout les jours qu'on a la chance de voir Xanxus la bouche ouverte dans une très belle imitation du poisson hors de l'eau... Hum... Peut-être que les poissons étaient meilleurs que les oiseaux... Tsuna chassa cette pensée de son esprit et entreprit d'immortaliser la tête de Xanxus dans sa mémoire. Celle du squale n'était pas mal non plus, les yeux écarquillés et les bras ballants en signe d'incompréhension. Il détourna en revanche le plus vite possible le regard de Levi, il faisait encore plus peur que d'habitude (**Akisa**: Pour ne pas choquer les âmes sensibles je ne le décrirait pas !). Le prince quand a lui... Ont pouvait toujours pas savoir avec sa frange...

**Tsuna**: _*en marmonnant* _Bien fait, ça vous apprendra a vous moquer de moi !

Tsuna observa également la réaction de ses deux gardiens, Yamamoto semblait ne pas trop mal réagir, un peu surpris mais pas tant que ça par contre, Gokudera avait eu une réaction des plus étranges. Il s'était empresse de prendre un petit carnet et de noter tout en détaillant Tsuna de haut en bas. Gokudera était vraiment bizarre des fois... Tsuna ne s'en formalisa pas, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, le comportement de son gardien de la tempête n'était qu'une bizarrerie de plus. Il se tourna ensuite vers Hibari et se dit que ce gars était vraiment imperturbable, il n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre et affichait toujours le même air impassible. Tsuna entendit alors un bruit de frottement et vis son gardien de la tempête ranger son carnet pour ensuite se tourner vers lui avec un air d'admiration totale.

**Gokudera**: Juudaime ! Vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un de formidable, pouvoir se transformer partiellement en chat !

**Yamamoto**: _*avec une goutte derrière la tête* _Ahah... Ano... Gokudera, je suis pas sur que Tsuna apprécie autant que toi sa... transformation ?

En effet, Gokudera se tourna vers Tsuna et put voir que celui-ci avait croiser les bras sur son torse et que sa queue remuait avec force, signe de son mécontentement. Gokudera s'empressa alors de s'excuser et Tsuna lui dit qu'après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute tout en soupirant d'exaspération. C'est alors que les membres de notre très chère Varia se décidèrent a réagir d'une façon... peu désirable pour notre pauvre Tsuna... Ce qui donnait un peu près, ça :

**Squalo**: VVOOOOOOOIIIIIIIIIIII !

Le Decimo plaça ses deux mains sur ses oreilles de chat en sentant tout son corps trembler et le cri raisonner avec beaucoup plus de puissance dans ses oreilles sensibles. Il décida alors de mettre les choses au clair quand au niveau de décibels autorisés depuis sa transformation. Il abaissa alors ses oreilles sur le haut de son crâne, laissa sa queue fouetté l'air et plissa les yeux puis se dirigea vers le requin. Arrivé devant lui il émit un magnifique feulement (**Akisa**: Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est c'est quand les chats font un espèce de « Shhhhhh » ! Voilà si vous avez pas compris aller voir sur google ^^ Car google est notre ami 8D).

**Tsuna**: Si tu recommence a gueuler comme ça je te préviens que ta mort sera lente et douloureuse !

Yamamoto et Gokudera tombèrent de haut, voir Tsuna crier sur quelqu'un était déjà un exploit en soit mais si en plus il déblatérait des menaces de mort... Xanxus fut le premier a réagir.

**Xanxus**: Au moins, avec ça, le déchet ressemble un peu plus a un parrain de la mafia au niveau du moral...

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ C'est vrai mais... Si il se pointe a une réunion sans cacher ses oreille, tout le monde va se foutre de lui.

**Tsuna**: _*avec un air blasé* _C'est pas comme si il allait me jeter des fleurs même si je les cachaient...

**Gokudera**: Ne dîtes pas ça Juudaime ! Je suis sur que vous serez un parrain respectable.

**Tsuna**: Peut-être, mais ça, ça sera le jour ou cet abruti de requin arrêtera de gueuler pour un rien.

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Le prince préfère le comportement actuel du paysan à celui d'avant !

**Levi**: Je parie que tu dit ça juste parce que le gamin vient de se foutre ouvertement de la gueule de Squalo.

**Bel**: Bingo ! Ushishishi~~~

**Squalo**: VO... _*se tait pour pas encore se faire rembarrer en beauté par Tsuna*_ Espèce de Prince a la noix...

**Bel**: Le prince n'aime pas les noix...

Non, décidément, les Varia n'étaient pas choisis pour leur compétences intellectuelles... Mais bon ont y peut rien... Tsuna observa alors avec un air blasé ses deux gardiens se mêler a l'affrontement verbales des Varia de la pluie et de la tempête alors que Levi demandait a son « Bossu » si il n'avait pas trop mal aux yeux a cause du soleil, ce a quoi le dit « Bossu » répondit par une beau coup de pied en plein dans l'estomac du gardien de la foudre (**Akisa**: En même temps il va pas lui foutre une droite, il pourrait se faire contaminer la main !).

Tsuna allait commencer a parler pour expliquer comment ça lui était arriver quand soudain il sentit une pression sur son poignet gauche et il se fit tirer vers la porte qui menait a l'escalier pour redescendre. Il tourna son regard vers la personne qui le tirait et faillit faire une attaque en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Hibari. Ce dernier n'affichait aucune expressions et se contentait de trainer Tsuna a sa suite sans aucuns commentaires. Il quittèrent l'école, ce qui surprit un peu le Decimo, il faut dire qu'Hibari qui quittait l'école était quelque chose d'assez rare. En chemin il croisèrent Chrome qui salua son Boss poliment sans vraiment se formaliser des oreilles et de la queue de chat dont il avait hériter. Par contre, Ken, qui suivait la jeune fille accompagner de Chikusa, se moqua bien de lui et ria a gorge déployé sous le regard exaspéré du manieur de yoyos. En bougonnant un peu des moqueries de Ken, Tsuna ne se rendit pas compte de suite qu'ils venaient de pénétrer dans une demeure inconnu. Quand il sentit la poigne sur son bras se desserrer, il fixa avec incompréhension Hibari fermer la porte a clé et le fixer a son tour. Ce jeu du regard dura un petit moment avant que le préfet ne rattrape le bras de Tsuna dans la ferme intention de le tirer on ne sait ou. Mais le Decimo n'était pas de cette avis et, attrapant de sa main libre le bras du préfet pour l'amener a hauteur de sa bouche, il mordit un bon coup dedans, sa queue battant de nouveau furieusement et ses oreilles baissées sur le haut de sa tête tandis qu'il observait le visage d'Hibari avec un regard qui disait clairement qu'à partir de maintenant il ne se laisserait plus faire.

**Hibari**: Lache moi herbivore ou je te mord a mort.

Tsuna, qui n'avait en aucun cas envie d'obéir et contait bien profité du fait que sa mâchoire était bien plus puissante depuis qu'il avait subit sa transformation, se contenta de resserrer ses dents sur le bras qui le tenait toujours et sentit un liquide au goût métallisé se rependre dans sa bouche. Il se surprit a trouver un bon goût au liquide carmin. Il desserra alors la mâchoire et commença a laper le sang qui s'écoulait de la blessure du préfet.

Hibari, qui avait d'abord eu l'envie furieuse d'envoyer l'herbivore valser, eu soudain une perte de contrôle de quelques secondes seulement mais qui suffit pour que sa main libre se retrouve sur la tête de l'herbivore qui venait de le saigner et ne caresse tendrement (**Akisa**: Même notre petite Alouette a en lui une part de tendresse /**SBAFFFF**/ Ok ok je sors T.T) les oreilles qui se dressaient fièrement sous la caresse de sa paume (**Akisa**: Pourquoi j'ai la vague impression d'écrire un lemon sans m'en rendre compte...).

Tsuna, griser par la sensation qui passait par ses oreilles et se répandait dans tout son corps, lâcha enfin le bras du préfet et se colla a lui en ronronnant et en agitant doucement la queue, tout à coup calme et détendu. Il se dit que les chats avait vraiment des drôles de façon d'exprimer leur contentement, se coller a quelqu'un, surtout a Hibari... Il se dit qu'il devait être devenu fou. Mais il se rappela alors d'Hibird... Peut-être que si le préfet ne lui avait encore rien fait, c'était tout simplement car dans l'état dans lequel se trouvait Tsuna, il n'était qu'un animal a apprivoiser pour le gardien du nuage... Bah... Du moment que ce dernier ne lui faisait rien de mal après tout, pourquoi il se défendrait pour quelque chose qui lui fait du bien. Car oui, il fallait l'avouer, la main du préfet dans ses cheveux lui faisait un bien fou, des frissons de plaisir l'électrisait dans tout le corps.

Hibari passa son bras enfin libre autour de la taille de Tsuna sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui émanait de sa toute récente morsure et attira le Decimo contre lui, il le tira jusqu'au sofa tout en continuant ses caresses sur le haut de sa tête. Une fois a destination, il s'assit et laissa Tsuna s'installer en se pelotonnant contre lui. Il se surprit a baisser entièrement sa garde, le ronronnement de Tsuna l'apaisait et faisait tomber toutes ses barrières. Il le serra un peu plus contre lui et s'allongea.

Tsuna plongea sa tête dans le cou du préfet et commença a laper doucement et inconsciemment la peau laiteuse de ce dernier. Il sentit alors les caresses sur sa tête se faire plus inquisitrices et la main dans son dos commença un long va et viens de ses omoplates a ses reins, effleurant de temps en temps la base de sa queue qui s'agitait doucement. Il se mit a ronronner encore plus fort pour exprimer son contentement et sentit ses sens s'amenuiser alors qu'il plongeait dans le sommeil.

Hibari sentit la langue dans son cou arrêter tout mouvement. Il se surprit a bailler sous le coup de la fatigue (**Akisa**: Le ronronnement des chats c'est le meilleur moyen contre l'insomnie ! =D) et plaça la main qui caressait le dos de Tsuna sur sa hanche. Il s'endormit alors en sentant le velours de la queue de Tsuna lui caresser tendrement la main dans un mouvement doux, signe que ce dernier était depuis peu parti rejoindre l'univers des rêves. Après tout, il pouvait bien s'autoriser un petit moment de flemmardise, ont était Vendredi et donc demain il n'y avait pas école, le collège était donc sans danger, sans compter que Kusakabe veillait dessus et puis la porte de sa maison était fermé, personne ne viendrait le dérangé. Il s'endormit donc a son tour en sentant le souffle de Tsuna dans son cou.

Tsuna ouvrit un œil puis le referma, trop de lumière. Il attendit quelques secondes puis ouvrit les deux yeux. S'habituant progressivement a la lumière, il discerna face a lui une personne, ça, il en était sur, mais qui ? Il leva la tête pour observer le visage de « l'inconnu » et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'Hibari. Il glapit alors intérieurement puis ce qui c'était passer lui revint en mémoire... C'était Hibari qui l'avait amener ici, lui-même qui l'avait amener sur ce sofa et encore lui qui le serrait dans ses bras... Bon, c'était pas trop mal pour un début d'entente... Il se concentra alors sur le visage de son compagnon de sofa (**Akisa**: J'ai le droit de dire ce que je veux nan ? C'est ma fic après tout U.U) et remarqua que, sans sourire hautain et regard de glacial, il était vraiment beau... Quoi ? Après tout il se l'avouait, il avait toujours trouver Hibari très beau et c'était pas près de changer. Mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de le voir endormit et ça lui donnait un certain charme... peut-être que le fait que ses pulsions meurtrières soit négatives a ce moment la aidait... Mais bon... Tsuna fut tirer de ses réflexions en sentant la main sur sa hanche bouger. Il fixa avec appréhension les paupières close d'Hibari qui ne tarderaient surement pas a s'ouvrir.

Jamais il n'avait dormit aussi bien, d'habitude il avait juste une sensation de flottement quand il « dormait », mais la, il avait carrément été déconnecté de la réalité... Il ouvrit les yeux et aperçut deux orbes ambrés fendu d'une pupille de geai. Il prit une vision plus panoramique et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du chef herbivore, mais pourquoi avait-il des yeux de cha... Ah oui c'est vrai, les oreilles et la queue... Ce qui voulait dire que ça transformation se poursuivait... Étrange.

**Tsuna**: Hibari-san ?

**Hibari**: … Tu vois toujours en couleur ?

Alors la, Tsuna tomba de haut, pourquoi le préfet lui demandait-t-il ça ?

**Tsuna**: Euh... Oui pourquoi ?

**Hibari**: Parce que ta transformation se poursuit, tes yeux sont devenus ambrés et ils sont fendus d'une pupille noir.

**Tsuna**: Hein ? Mais... Mais...

Ça y est, le petit chef herbi... Ah nan, maintenant il n'était plus herbivore... Bon et bien, Hibari n'avait plus qu'a lui trouver un autre nom... Voilà, le petit chef carnivore était paniqué. Il entreprit donc de le calmez en lui caressant doucement le dos de sa main droite et la tête de sa main gauche.

Malgré le fait qu'il ne savait plus trop quoi penser et qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver transformer en félin pour le restant de ses jours, il se laissa aller au caresses d'Hibari et se remit a ronronner bruyamment tout en se collant encore plus contre le corps près de lui pour en soutirer la moindre petite source de chaleur.

Hibari se dit que ça serait vraiment mieux que le petit carnivore reste comme ça, il se sentait beaucoup mieux avec une présence, ne serait-ce moindre, « animale ». Il arrêta tout mouvements une fois que Tsuna fut détendu et entreprit de se lever, enserrant la taille du Decimo pour l'entrainer avec lui.

**Tsuna**: Ano... Hibari-san... Je crois que je devrais rentrer non, ma mère va s'inquiéter...

**Hibari**: Tu restes ici, si l'herbivore maternelle découvre ce qui t'est arriver, qu'est ce que tu lui dira ?

Okay... Tentative de fuite numéro un, lamentable échec... Mais d'un côté, Hibari avait raison... Il ne fallait pas que sa mère découvre ça...

**Tsuna**: Mais... Je ne voudrais pas te déranger Hibari-san...

**Hibari**: Vu que tu es un animal craintif, tu ne me dérangera pas, et puis si tu essayait de le faire, je te mordrais a mort et le problème serait régler.

Okay, tentative de fuite numéro deux, échec total aussi... Et en plus voilà que maintenant le préfet le traitait vraiment comme un animal... Mais, a la limite, si il était gentil avec lui parce qu'il était mi-animal, alors autant rester avec lui. Hibari était la meilleur protection qu'on puisse avoir dans tout le pays... Mais quand Reborn rentrerait... Qu'est ce qu'il allait devenir ?

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila pour ce chapitre qui j'espère vous aura Itaï ! Mais Kyo ! Me frappe pas T.T

**Hibari**: Espèce d'herbivore inutile, je vais te mordre a mort !

**Akisa**: Ah ben... Nan merci... Je crois que Muku-chi ne serait pas daccord !

**Hibari**: Qu'est ce que l'autre ananas herbivore viens faire la dedans ?

**Akisa**: Bin déjà que j'ai dut lui promettre de _*a voix très basse de façon a ce que Hibari n'entende pas*_ te faire boire un aphrodisiaque très puissant pour uke _*reprend sa voix normale*_ après la fin de l'histoire juste pour pouvoir écrire sur toi et Tsuna parce que Môsieur Muku-chi était jaloux alors si en plus je dois trouver une compensasion pour moi... Et puis en plus je te préfère avec Muku-chi !

**Hibari**: _*aura meurtrière déployé* _Je vais mordre a mort cette ananas herbivore !

**Akisa**: Si tu veut mais après la fin de l'histoire, et tant que je n'est pas de review, je continue pas (De l'inspi ça serait pas mal aussi...) ^^

**Hibari**: _*avec un regard glacial qui ne laisse rien insinuer de bon vis a vis de la durée de vie d'un certain ananas*_ Vous avez interêt a mettre des review ! Sinon je vous mordrais a mort ! _*s'en va en faisant voler sa veste avec classe*_

**Akisa**: Et comment je fais moi si mes lecteurs sont SM et que pour se faire mordre a mort par Kyo ils ne laissent pas de review... T.T

**Mukuro**: _*qui venait d'apparaitre*_ Si tu tiens toujours ta promesse je peux peut-être t'aider... Kufufu~

**Akisa**: Bien sur que je la tiens ma promesse ! Alors débrouille toi pour que j'ai des review, s'il te plait Muku-chi T.T Et je te laisse la salle de bain pendant 3h avec Kyo en plus de l'aphro !

**Mukuro**: _*soudainement reboosté*_ Oya oya quelle offre alléchante ! Bien alors, chaques lecteurs qui mettra une review aura le droit a une illusion du petit Decimo dans son plus simple appareil pendant 1h... C'est tout ce que j'ai a proposé ! Kufufu~

**Akisa**: Ouais bin t'as interêt a le faire pour de vrai parce que après, c'est sur moi queles lecteurs vont crier !

**Mukuro**: _*qui s'en va*_ Kuhahaha !

**Akisa**: =="


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Je prévois pour après on sait jamais ! Surtout venant de ma part en fait ^^")

**Couple**: Tsuna et Hibari ! Bien que je pense que tout le monde avait saisit depuis le chapitre précédent xD

**Disclaimer**: Tout a Amano-sempaï, rien a moi, sauf mes posters O.O !

**Review**:

**Koko-chan**: Hum... J'ai fait part de ta demande a Kyo mais Muku-chi n'as pas trop aimer... Donc désolé mais tu te fera mordre par Kyo un autre jour ! Pour l'offre de Muku-chi, cet enfoiré d'ananas sur patte c'est casser une fois que j'ai commencer a répondre au reviews ! Si je le retrouve il va voir ce qu'il va voir ! Oui oui je sais la menace qui tue ! Si en effet les anti-Tsuna font très peur ! Si je les croisais dans la rue je grimperais au réverbère ! Comment ça et si il y à pas de réverbère ? Et bah j'appelle Bel au secours U.U C'est évident voyons ! Sinon oui en effet Maurice m'as fait plus ou moins mal... ça dépend ce que tu appelle "faire mal", si tu inclus dans cette catégorie le fait d'être poursuivis par quelqu'un qui vous traite de "Déchet débile" en vous envoyant des rafale de flamme de la colère alors oui en effet il a tenter d'attenter a ma vie ! Mais heureusement (ou hélas xP) je m'en suis sortie ! Voila ! A bientôt dans ta prochaine review que j'attend avec joie =)

**eric clutter: **Tout d'abord merci d'avoir mis mon histoire et moi-même dans tes favoris =) Sinon oui en effet le petit Tsu fait des coups de geules mais bon il faut bien qu'il craque au moins une ou deux fois dans sa vie hein xD Heureuse que tu es aimé ma petite scène KyoTsu qui, je dois l'avouer, s'est presque écrite toute seule ! Elle était déjà dans ma tête xD (Bon ok j'avoue dans ma tête yavait un lemon a la clé mais bon xP) Voila voila ! J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre !

**HazelNutsHead**: Ne t'en fais pas tout le monde s'égarre quand on parle d'un Tsuna qui ronronne a ses caresses xD Sinon oui en effet Hibari rime avec Souris mais si je le fait se transformer en souris notre petit Tsu va le manger tout cru ! Alors que c'est l'inverse normalement : Hibari mangera Tsuna tout crue *w* Oops, je m'égarre aussi apparament ! Sinon voici le chapitre suivant, en espérant que tu aimeras ^^ (PS: Hibari rime aussi avec soumis! /SBAFFFF/ Ok ok TwT)

**Clair Obscure**: Ca me fait plaisir que tu apprécie ^^ Oui en effet quand Tsuna mord Hibari je me suis bien marrée a écrire ce passage car j'avait vraiment la tête d'un Tsuna pas content les dents plantées dans le bras de Kyo dans mon esprit et c'était assez marrant xD Et puis l'alouette c'est faite prendre a son propre jeu de la morsure a mort héhé ! Bye !

**Bisous et merci a tout ceux qui lisent ma fic, je leur en suit très reconaissante, voici la suite tant attendue (ou pas... ^^") j'espère que vous aimerez ! **

* * *

Tsuna attendait patiemment en observant sa queue fouetter l'air. Hibari l'avait laisser en lui disant que si il tentait de s'enfuir, son espérance de vie diminuerait grandement et était partit faire sa ronde habituelle du soir. Le pauvre petit Tsuna se retrouvait donc tout seul sans aucune occupation... En regardant distraitement la pendule il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 19h, une heure qu'il regardait dans le vide en attendant que le préfet rentre... Comme il en avait plus que marre de rester allonger a rien faire, il se redressa tout en s'étirant puis se dirigea vers la cuisine, si il faisait a manger, Hibari serait sans doute content... Enfin peut-être pas mais au moins ça occuperait Tsuna pendant un moment. Il ouvrit donc le frigo et fut étrangement attirer par le beau morceau de saumon poser juste devant ses yeux dans une assiette. Il détacha son regard de l'assiette pour éviter de ne faire un saumicide (**Akisa**: Oui oui un homicide de saumon !) sous peine d'être mordu a mort par le préfet et choisis de faire un plat tout simple, du riz avec un steak, d'ailleurs il fut étonner de trouver autant de viande dans le frigo de Hibari, mais après tout, ce dernier était un carnivore! Il mit donc le riz dans la machine (**Akisa**: Excuser mon incompétence mais je ne sais pas comment il appelle leur machine a cuir le riz T.T) et s'attaqua a la cuisson des deux tranches de viande, il eut dut mal a réfréner son envie de manger la sienne crue mais réussi tout de même. Une fois tout prêt il fit les assiettes et mis du film transparent dessus pour les garder chaude le plus longtemps possible. Puis alors qu'il cherchait le sopalin (**Akisa**: Ça s'écrit comme ça ?), il aperçut un fil rouge qui sortait d'un tiroir. Ses pupilles se rétractèrent et il s'avança sans bruit vers la commode. Il ouvrit le tiroir et, en y voyant une belle pelote de laine rouge, ses yeux s'agrandirent et il la sortie précieusement mais la fit tomber par terre, en voyant le fil se dérouler, son esprit félin reprit le dessus...

Hibari en avait marre, il n'avait put mordre a mort personne, ce soir la était tranquille et personne ne troublait l'ordre de Namimori. Il décida donc de rentrer après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de la ville et arriva chez lui vers 19h10. Il soupira en se disant qu'il lui faudrait encore préparer a manger pour le petit carnivore et lui avant de pouvoir aller prendre un bon bain chaud pour se relaxer pleinement. Il inséra les clés dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'un micro-millimètre quand il arriva a l'entrée du salon...

Tsuna sursauta en entendant la porte s'ouvrir, il tourna sa tête vers la porte du salon et y vit Hibari, il lui lança un regard désespérer avant d'essayer a nouveau de libérer ses mains prises au piège.

Hibari n'en revenait pas, comment avait fait l'autre pour se retrouver emmêler de la sorte avec une simple pelote... Il soupira d'exaspération puis s'approcha de Tsuna, il s'assit juste a côte de lui puis entreprit de défaire les nœuds qui avait solder les tentatives de libération du petit carnivore. Quand ce dernier fut libre il le laissa se relever tandis que lui allait dans la cuisine et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit deux assiettes déjà prêtes et n'attendant qu'eux sur la table.

**Tsuna**: Ano... Hibari-san... Je...

Hibari ne répondit rien et alla s'asseoir a table avant de commencer a manger silencieusement sous le regard surpris de Tsuna.

Tsuna pris donc place de l'autre côté de la table et se mit lui aussi a manger tout en se disant que le fait que le préfet ne l'est pas mordu a mort était vraiment exceptionnel. Une fois qu'Hibari et lui eurent finit de manger, il débarrassa la table tandis que le préfet entreprit de poser sa chaise sur le dossier de la chaise et ses tonfas sur la table, se libérant ainsi d'un poids considérable. Alors que Tsuna venait de mettre le dernier couvert au lave vaisselle, une main saisit son poignet et cette fois ci il ne riposta même pas, n'ayant déceler aucune mauvaise attention de la part du préfet. Il se fit donc trainer ainsi jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Hibari entreprit de remplir la baignoire puis commença a enlever sa chemise, une fois ouverte complètement il vit que le petit carnivore essayait de lui fausser compagnie. Il le rattrapa donc et ferma la porte a clé avant de poser la clé dans un endroit hors d'atteinte pour Tsuna. Il continua donc de se déshabiller en enlevant sa chemise mais remarqua que l'autre n'était pas décider a bouger. Après un énième soupir, il entreprit de dénudé lui-même son invité forcer, lequel ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ayant trop peur d'énerver le préfet.

Tsuna se retourna pour cacher les rougeurs de ses joues en voyant que le préfet, a quelques millimètre de lui et de surcroit torse nu, commencer a retirer son pantalon, il était vachement bien foutu... Si un jour quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'Hibari le déshabillerais de ses propres mains avant de lui faire un strip tease, il l'aurait gentiment envoyer paitre. Il entendit le bruit de l'eau et un soupir de contentement. Il tourna donc la tête et vit que le préfet était entrer dans la baignoire et lui faisait signe de venir lui aussi. Hésitant un peu, il se décida tout de même a le rejoindre. Il entra doucement dans l'eau et se détendit une fois entièrement dedans. Il s'assit confortablement pour ne pas écraser sa queue car ça faisait très mal puis ferma les yeux tout en se relaxant.

Hibari observait en silence le comportement de son invité, ce dernier avait les yeux fermer et une expression de plénitude coller au visage. Il réfléchit alors a ce que représentait le petit carnivore pour lui, il était sur que ce dernier était vraiment pas doué, comme cet imbécile de cheval herbivore sans ses hommes, et dénué de force et qu'il détestait les faibles comme lui mais ce côté lui donnait envie de le protéger... Il se maudit lui même d'avoir des pensées comme ça, comment quelqu'un comme lui pouvait il ressentir le besoin de protéger un être faible... Il se dit qu'après tout pas mal de choses avait changer depuis l'arriver du bébé, et pas que la tranquillité de sa ville, ses sentiment aussi. Avant que ces mafieux n'arrive et que Tsuna ne se fasse une multitude d'amis, il était le seul qui avait un contact avec lui, certes ce n'était que pour le mordre a mort et pourtant, l'autre lui souriait toujours de cette façon si enfantine et si naïve quand il le voyait. Il s'était donc rendu compte qu'il voulait le petit carnivore pour lui tout seul et que le sentiment de haine qu'il ressentait envers ceux qui collaient son petit carnivore n'était en fait que de la pure jalousie. Il chassa ses pensées d'un mouvement de tête puis entreprit de faire ce qui était initialement prévu. Il se saisit donc en premier lieu du poignet de Tsuna et le fit se retourner de façon a ce qu'il soit dos a lui, il pris le seau qui se trouvait a proximité de la baignoire et le rempli d'eau du bain avant de le verser sur la tête du Decimo qui ne dit rien mais dont les oreilles était baisser a cause de l'eau qui les alourdissaient. Il prit ensuite la bouteille de shampoing et commença a frotter doucement les cheveux châtains après en avoir mis dans sa main. Il adoucit ses mouvement sur les oreilles en sentant l'autre se tendre sous ses mains.

Tsuna avait au début été surprit de l'initiative de son hôte mais se laissait a présent complètement aller aux mains qui frottait son cuir chevelu. Après un moment il sentit ses dernières s'enlever et ferma les yeux en entendant le préfet remplir a nouveau le seau. Il sentit l'eau chaude glisser rapidement sur son visage.

Hibari vit la mousse être emporter par l'eau et créer de belles arabesques sur le haut des épaules de Tsuna. Il passa ses mains dessus pour retirer ce que l'eau n'avait pas enlever puis se lava lui aussi les cheveux avant de s'allonger contre le bord de la baignoire et de fermer les yeux pour profiter quelques minutes de la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau qui détendait le moindre de ses muscles.

Tsuna tourna la tête vers le préfet et le vit adosser au bord, les cheveux mouillés dont tombait quelques gouttes produisant des petites variations a la surface plane de l'eau. Il observa attentivement le visage de son homologue puis, après quelques secondes d'hésitation, se blottit contre son torse, laissant ses mains se poser sur son ventre. Il sentit un bras se caler contre son dos et sentit une imperfection un peu plus haut que le poignet, il prit alors de sa main gauche le bras qui reposait sur son dos et découvrit la morsure qu'il avait fait a Hibari dans l'après midi. Il porta la blessure a porter de ses lèvres et déposa un doux baiser dessus avant de se mettre a lécher la trainer écarlate afin d'éviter que cette dernière ne s'infecte.

Le préfet rouvrit les yeux et observa le petit carnivore laper sa blessure sans bouger. Une fois que ce dernier eut finit, il se leva en entrainant avec lui son supposer Boss et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille après en avoir donner une a Tsuna qui fit de même et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux avec une autre serviette. Une fois ses cheveux un peu près sec, il tourna son regard vers l'autre qui essorait doucement sa queue imbibée d'eau tout en pestant contre cette dernière qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et tentait se se soustraire a l'étreinte de ses mains. Une fois qu'il eut finit, Hibari commença a sécher ses cheveux qui était beaucoup moins ébouriffés quand ils étaient mouillés. Il frotta énergiquement tout en prenant garde de ne pas endommager les oreilles sensibles. Une fois qu'il eut finit et qu'il retira la serviette, Tsuna secoua la tête dans tout les sens afin de finir d'enlever la sensation désagréable de la serviette sur ses oreilles. Hibari parti a sa chambre pour s'habiller après avoir au préalable reprit la clé et ouvert la porte puis amena des habits maintenant trop petit pour lui a son invité forcer.

Tsuna enfila le pyjama constituer d'un haut blanc et d'un pantalon beige prêté par le préfet avant de sortir a son tour de la salle de bain et de rejoindre Hibari qui regardait Bones sur le canapé. Tsuna fut surpris que son hôte regarde ce genre de série policière car ce dernier était du genre a placer la télévision dans les choses inutiles pour herbivores mais ne s'en soucia guère et s'assit sur le canapé avant de ramener ses jambes contre lui et de les enserrer de ses mains pour pouvoir poser sa tête sur ses genoux et se concentrer sur l'écran Led qui montrait un cadavre bien carbonisé, ce qui fit d'ailleurs penser a Tsuna que celui-ci avait tout pour être classer dans les victimes de Xanxus tout en sentant un long frisson dans sa colonne vertébrale. Une fois le premier épisode finit, il s'installa plus confortablement en posant sa tête sur l'accoudoir du canapé et en s'allongeant tout en repliant ses jambes pour ne pas gêner le préfet. L'épisode suivant fut beaucoup plus intéressant et surtout beaucoup moins glauque. Il ne décrocha pas une seule seconde son regard de la télé malgré ses quelques frissons de dégout pour les scènes d'autopsie. Une fois finit, les pubs commencèrent et Tsuna n'en avait strictement rien a faire, il avait déjà vu cette pub une centaine de fois et puis les voitures ne l'intéressait pas. Il posa son regard sur Hibari et fut surpris quand il s'aperçut que ce dernier dormait a poing fermés, un bras sur le ventre et la télécommande dans l'autre main. Il fut cependant couper de sa contemplation en entendant des coups donner a la fenêtre, il se leva et alla ouvrir cette dernière afin de laisser rentrer l'Hibird qui s'ébroua pour chasser les gouttes de pluies de son plumage et alla se poser sagement dans le petit coin ou se trouvait une couverture ainsi que quelques graines de tournesols préalablement disposer plus tôt dans la journée par le préfet. Tsuna eut tout d'abord l'envie fulgurante de croquer a pleine dents l'oisillon mais son côté humain reprit le dessus et il sourit en voyant Hibird se blottir dans la petite couverture tout en pépiant joyeusement mais doucement pour ne pas réveiller son maître. Il caressa de son index la petite tête de l'oiseau puis décida de le laisser se reposer. Il se rappela alors du préfet endormis et se dirigea donc vers la chambre de ce dernier pour ramener une couverture et la déposer sur l'endormit. Cependant, alors qu'il traversait le couloir qui le mènerait au salon, il sentit une chaleur se propager dans son corps et une étrange lueur illumina la pièce, éblouit, il ferma les yeux et lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il sentait ses quatre membres toucher le sol et quelque chose sur lui, il essaya donc de trouver la sortie et une fois a l'air libre, il constata avec horreur que c'était la couverture qui lui était tomber dessus et que le lieu lui semblait bien plus grand, il essaya de se redresser mais n'y arriva pas, ses deux membres antérieurs refusait de se décrocher du sol. Il courut donc a quatre pattes a la salle de bain et une fois devant le miroir, il n'en crut pas ses yeux... Le voilà transformer en un magnifique chat angora au poils de couleur crèmes très bien lustrés foncés et aux yeux ambrés sans oublier les deux petites touffes de poils sur le dessus de ses oreilles. Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi tout lui semblait plus grand, il devait faire au maximum 50 cm de hauteur... Il voulut pousser un « **HIIIII!** » mais ce fut un miaulement frustré qui sortit a la place. Il se hâta donc de rejoindre le salon et de sauter sur le canapé afin de réveiller Hibari mais a la vue du visage de ce dernier, il se dit qu'il pouvait bien attendre qu'il se réveille. Il hésita alors un petit moment puis se roula en boule, blottit confortablement contre le torse du préfet qui s'était tourner dans son sommeil et se retrouvait allonger dos au dossier du canapé. Il ferma les yeux en essayant de trouver le sommeil sans résultat. Il décida alors de contempler le visage si beaux du préfet. Il se releva et se recoucha plus près du visage d'Hibari, de manière a ce que le bout de ses pattes effleurent a peine le cou de ce dernier. En observant le visage si calme de l'endormit, il finit par sentir ses yeux se fermer et posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'Hibari sentit fut la chaleur présente près de son cou, il baissa donc les yeux vers la source de cette chaleur et qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait d'un beau petit chat de couleur noisette au pelage angora. Il se demanda comment ce dernier pouvait bien être entrer mais ne s'en soucia pas très longtempset entreprit de grattouiller affectueusement la tête du chat qui roula sur le côté pour finir encore plus coller a lui. Il se permit un petit sourire puis déplaça sa main jusqu'au cou de l'animal qui releva la tête tout en émergeant doucement de son sommeil. Il regarda rapidement la pendule et s'aperçut qu'il était déjà 23h45, heureusement que demain était Samedi et qu'il ne se levait pas. Hibari le vit ouvrir les yeux doucement et remarqua que ces derniers étaient d'une belle couleur ambrés. Il fit aussitôt le rapprochement entre son petit carnivore et le chat. Il arrêta alors ses caresses pour pouvoir s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien de Tsuna. Heureusement que personne n'était la car ce qu'il allait faire aurait considérablement nuit a sa réputation.

**Hibari**: C'est bien toi Tsunayoshi ?

Et oui, le préfet craint et respecter de tous venait effectivement d'adresser la parole a un chat...

Tsuna crut avoir mal entendu quand Hibari prononça son prénom mais répondit tout de même un « **oui** » qui sortit sous la forme d'un court miaulement. Il se dit qu'a moins de savoir parler chat Hibari ne devait pas avoir compris ce qu'il avait dit alors il retourna rapidement a l'endroit ou il s'était transformer et fouilla dans ses affaires, car oui elle n'avait pas disparut et était tomber par terre avec la couverture. Il trouva assez facilement l'anneau du ciel Vongola et l'amena a Hibari. Il déposa la bague juste devant lui.

Hibari ne rajouta rien et se contenta de prendre la bague et de la ranger en lieu sur pendant le temps ou le petit carnivore serait sous cette forme. Il attrapa Tsuna en passant ses deux mains sous son ventre et le cala contre lui tout en faisant attention pour ne pas qu'il glisse et le posa sur la table de la cuisine.

Tsuna se laissa porter par Hibari et resta assis sagement sur la table tandis que ce dernier lui remplissait une petite coupelle de lait qu'il lui apporta ensuite. Il s'abaissa et se mit a laper doucement le liquide blanc.

Hibari apposa une rapide caresse sur la tête de Tsuna et se dirigea vers son téléphone. Il appela au domicile de son invité et tomba sur sa mère, il lui assura que son fils resterais pour une durée encore indéterminée chez lui en raison de ses difficultés au collège et demanda a Nana de lui passer le bébé, cette dernière le remercia tout d'abord de « **Si bien s'occuper de Tsu-kun** » puis lui passa Reborn. Ce dernier lui demanda ou était passer son élève et Hibari lui expliqua la situation et lui dit qu'il s'occuperait lui même du parrain et de son problème. Reborn n'accepta pas tout de suite mais Hibari réussit a le faire capituler après quelques minutes d'argumentation. Reborn lui donna donc une semaine pas plus. Hibari le remercia d'un « **Hn** » indifférent puis raccrocha. Il remit le téléphone sur son socle puis revint vers le chat qui avait finit sa coupelle de lait.

Tsuna attendait patiemment que son hôte revienne tout en léchant sa patte droite pour la passer derrière son oreille. Il arrêta son activité pour relever la tête et plonger son regard ambré dans celui bleu glacial du préfet. Il émit un petit miaulement pour montrer qu'il était d'accord sur les dires précédents du préfet puis bailla longuement tout en s'étirant en faisant bien attention que ses griffes n'abîme pas la table.

Hibari se dit qu'il était tant d'aller dormir en observant le petit carnivore bailler alors il mit la coupelle dans l'évier, il aurait bien le temps de la nettoyer demain, puis reprit le chat dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans sa chambre. Il n'oublia pas de ramasser les affaires qui trainait dans le couloir et de les mettre dans le panier de linge puis mis son pyjama tandis que Tsuna tricotait (**Akisa**: Pour ceux qui ne savent pas c'est quand les chats appuient successivement leur pattes sur un objet, mou en général.) en ronronnant bruyamment sur son oreiller. Une fois cela fait, il alla se placer sous les couettes et fit une place au félin qui s'empressa de venir le rejoindre avant de se coller a lui rouler en boule. Il le caressa lentement sur toute la longueur de sa colonne vertébrale puis reposa son bras un peu plus loin avant de s'endormir bercer par les ronrons du Decimo.

* * *

**Akisa**: Finiiiii ! Enfin =D ! Alors Tsuna qu'est ce que tu en pense ? ?

**Tsuna**: ...

**Akisa**: Il a l'air d'avoir bugué nan ? =(

**Tsuna**: ...

**Akisa**: En effet il a bel et bien buguer !

**Tsuna**: ...

**Akisa**: Hm... C'est pas pratique pour cloturé le chapitre tout ça...

**Tsuna**: ...

**Akisa**: Bon et bien je vais laisser quelqu'un d'autre cloturé alors ! _*plaque a fond ses mains sur ses oreilles*_ Vous pouvez venir !

**Squalo**: !

**Xanxus**: Oï, vous avez intérêt a mettre des reviews dans le chapitre ou ont apparait sinon je vous carbonise jusqu'à la perversité bande de déchet yaoistes !

**Akisa**: Reviews ? =)


	5. Chapitre 4

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Je prévois pour après on sait jamais ! Surtout venant de ma part en fait ^^")

**Couple**: Hibari/Tsuna. Enfin pour le moment ça serait plutôt Hibari/Neko-Tsuna.

**Disclaimer**: Tout a Amano-sempaï, rien a moi, sauf mes posters O.O !

**Review**:

**Koko-chan**: Le chapitre de Vongola Show était vraiment trop bien, j'ai adorée ! Oui, tu as vu ça, quel méchant garçon ce Maurice ! Sinon, oui en effet j'appellerais Bel pour me défendre xD Mais Muku-chi c'est gentiment proposer de me protéger en échange d'une heure supplémentaire de sale de bain avec Kyoya ! Par contre il n'a pas trop apprécié quand je lui est demander si je pouvais mettre des caméras dans la pièce... Merci de suivre continuellement ma fic ! J'attend ta prochaine review avec impatience ! Kissu~ !

**Clair Obscure**: Oui je te comprends, moi aussi j'ai été jalouse en l'écrivant... Mais en m'imaginant les scènes je suis tout de suite moins jalouse ^^ Et oui, ma perversité n'a d'égale que (**Akisa**: Mon talent U.U /SBAFFFF/ Ok ok...) ma conerie ! Pour le dénouement ça sera pas pour tout de suite mais bientôt, patience patience ma chère amie ! Merci pour tes bisous ! Je t'en fais tout plein moi aussi x3

**eric clutter**: Moi aussi les chats, et tout les félins en général, sont mes animaux préférés ! D'ailleurs j'ai suivis mon chat a la trace pendant 4h pour avoir plus de facilité a écrire sur Tsuna en petit minou ! Oui en effet Kyoya doit apprécier la compagnie de notre petit neko, et ne t'en fais pas, il ne va pas retrouver son apparence humaine tout de suite, je compte bien exploité son apparence actuelle... a bonne essient... _*sourire de psychopathe sadique yaoiste*. _*Au fait si je me souvient bien, tu aimes le Primo et ses gardiens ? Merci pour ta review !

**Manion-chan**: Heureuse que tu es aimée ! Ne t'en fais pas, notre petit Tsuna retrouvera bien son apparence humaine mais... Pas tout de suite ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres ! Bisous !

**HazelNutsHead**: Ah ah, ton pseudo me fait toujours autant rire ! Brefouille, oui en effet il est trop mimi notre petit Tsuna en minou ! Merci pour la machine a cuire le riz, je m'agenouille devant toi pour soulignée ta grande magnificence ! Sinon pour la nourriture, imagine que Tsuna est rapide comme l'éclair et que comme je ne décris que ce que je vois et que je ne l'est pas vu rincer le riz vu sa vitesse, et bien je ne l'est pas décrit ! =D_ *fière de son idée*_ Sinon oui, Hibari rime bien avec Soumis ! Mais je ne compte pas exploiter cette "partie" de lui dans cette fic xD Merci pour ta review et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Amabaile**: Merci pour ta review Sempaï ! Voila la suite ! Contente que tu aimes mon histoire ^^ Et merci encore de m'encourager ! Ca m'as reboostée un max des encouragements de la part de Sempaï ! Et si il y à des fautes d'orthographe et bien je me frappe la tête par terre devant toi pour m'excuser ! Kissu et a bientôt !

**Voila, bonne lecture a ceux qui viendront lire ce chapitre, et que je remercie grandement pour leur visite et leurs reviews ! Etant donner que le prochain chapitre n'est pas encore écrit, je ne peux pas vous donner de délai de publication, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si il tarde a venir ! Bye !**

* * *

Lorsque Tsuna ouvrit les yeux en entendant du bruit, il poussa un petit miaulement de mécontentement d'être réveiller et aussi a cause du bras qui pesait sur son ventre. Il s'extirpa de sous le bras du préfet et entreprit de réveiller ce dernier. Il monta sur son ventre et se mit a tricoter tout en essayant de ne pas trop le griffer. En voyant qu'il réagissait un peu mais sans toutefois se réveiller, il commença a miauler. Lorsqu'il le vit ouvrir les yeux, il descendit du lit et alla gratter au bas de la porte pour lui signifié qu'il était temps de se lever, d'une part car quelqu'un toquait a la porte et d'autre part car Tsuna avait une envie pressante.

Le préfet grogna pour la forme et se leva pour ouvrir au petit carnivore qui se précipita aux toilettes, Hibari haussa un sourcil en se demandant comment il allait faire vis a vis de sa forme actuelle mais se dit finalement qu'il se débrouillerait bien. Il s'habilla très rapidement puis alla ouvrir au gêneur qui s'excitait tout seul sur sa porte en tapant comme un bourrin. Il ouvrit et se retrouva face a tout un groupe d'herbivore: Gokudera Hayato, un rebel indiscipliné, Yamamoto Takeshi, le capitaine de l'équipe de Baseball de Namimori, Sasagawa Ryohei, Capitaine du club de boxe et sa sœur, Sasagawa Kyoko accompagné de Miura Haru, la fanatique du Decimo. Il y avait aussi la sœur de Gokudera, le prince des classement et le bébé arcobaleno. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte et retourner se coucher, Gokudera pris la parole:

**Gokudera**: J'exige de voir le Juudaime ! Tout de suite !

Oh ? Voilà qu'il lui donnait des ordres maintenant, Hibari se dit qu'il allait définitivement le mordre a mort, mais pas maintenant, trop de témoins et surtout de gêneur potentiel durant le futur combat.

**Yamamoto**: Mah mah~ Gokudera calme toi.

Toujours aussi abrutis celui-la, a sourire comme un débile, qu'il est d'ailleurs. Ce type avait toujours sut désespéré le préfet rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche.

**Haru**: Hahi ! Haru veux voir Tsuna-san !

Et une imbécile de plus a la bande, en plus celle-ci ne fait pas les choses a moitié, d'une elle parle moitié anglais moitié japonais alors c'est vraiment énervant à déchiffrer pour savoir ce qu'elle peut bien dire et puis en plus elle se ramene toujours avec un espèce de costume de monstre jaune étrange qui était censé faire peur mais qui ne la rend que plus ridicule... Dommage que le préfet ne morde pas a mort les fille car elle l'aurait bien mérité.

**Kyoko**: Ano Hibari-san, Tsuna-kun va bien ?

La seule un peu près normal de la bande d'herbivore si on oubliait sa naïveté sans bornes et son appétit incroyable pour les gâteaux... Nan mais, Hibari se demandait sérieusement ou elle pouvait bien mettre tout ça, et sans prendre un gramme en plus de ça.

**Ryohei**: KYOKUGEN !

Le boxeur extrême... Il fallait vraiment qu'il le morde a mort, ça ne pouvait plus durer, il en allait de la survie de ses tympans.

**Gokudera**: Urusaï, Shimafu atama !

**Reborn**: Calmez vous tous si vous ne voulez pas qu'Hibari vous morde a mort !

L'effet immédiat suivant la menace fit sourire intérieurement le préfet. Il s'apprêtait a leur répondre que le petit carnivore était quelque peu occuper quand il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Il baissa les yeux et vit Tsuna qui s'était assis près de sa jambe et regardait ses amis.

**Hibari**: Apparemment il vous a entendu... En même temps avec tout ce bruit...

Tsuna avait tant bien que mal réussi a ne pas tomber dans les toilettes, il avait même tirer la chasse alors il était fier de lui. Puis il avait entendu le cri habituel de son gardien du Soleil. Il s'était alors précipiter vers la porte mais avait préféré rester près du préfet au cas ou l'un de ces amis en décide de lui marcher malencontreusement dessus. Il se sentit soudain soulever et vit devant lui le visage surpris mais en même temps admiratif de Gokudera.

**Gokudera**: Juudaime ! C'est bien vous ?

**Yamamoto**: Ah ah Je crois pas qu'il va te répondre Gokudera !

**Haru**: Hahi Tsuna-san ! Cute desu !

**Kyoko**: Sugoï Tsuna-kun !

**Ryohei**: WAAAAHHHH ! Déçu a l'extrême ! Sawada pourra pas intégrer le club de boxe comme ça !

Tsuna regarda tour a tour les personnes qui venait de parler de lui puis émit un miaulement amuser auquel Reborn répondit par un petit sourire en coin.

**Reborn**: Maintenant tu fais la même taille que moi Dame-Tsuna.

Tsuna tourna la tête vers Reborn et fit un hochement positif tout en poussant un petit miaulement affirmatif. L'étreinte de son auto-proclamé bras droit commençait a se faire sentir et ses ses côtes le faisait un peu souffrir alors il tourna son regard vers celui d'Hibari qui, comprenant la douleur que la position dans laquelle le tenait Gokudera pouvait provoquer, le retira des mains de ce dernier et le laissa se positionner a son aise dans ses deux bras replier sur son torse.

**Gokudera**: Oï ! Laisse le Juudaime tranquille enfoiré !

**Hibari**: Tu lui faisait mal.

**Gokudera**: Oh... C'est vrai Juudaime ?

Tsuna regarda Gokudera dans les yeux puis frotta sa tête contre le torse du préfet en ronronnant pour signaler a son gardien de la tempête que sa position actuelle était en effet beaucoup plus confortable que la précédente. Il vit Gokudera se mettre a genoux et se frapper la tête par terre tout en s'excusant a coup de « **Moshiwake arimasen, Juudaime !** ». Il vit alors qu'aux côtés de Haru et Kyoko se trouvait Chrome. Cette dernière lui fit un signe timide de la tête quand elle vit que Tsuna la regardait.

Hibari désespérait franchement de pouvoir se recoucher et finir sa grasse matinée. Mais bon, si ça faisait plaisir au petit carnivore, il n'allait pas chipoter. Il soupira de soulagement quand le bébé décida qu'il était tant de rentrer et de laisser Tsuna entre les mains d'Hibari (**Akisa**: C'est le cas de le dire hé hé hé !). Alors que le préfet se retournait et s'apprêtait a rentrer, verrouiller la porte et aller enfin se cacher sous ses couettes pour profiter du début d'après midi et faire une sieste, un miaulement terrifié le fit sortir de ses gonds et il vit que Tsuna regardait fixement derrière lui tout

en ayant les oreilles blessées et tremblant comme une feuille.

La Varia se demandait ou avait bien pus passer le Decimo quand soudain, leur gardien du Soleil arriva au pas de course vers eux en criant "Ou est tu Ryo-chan ? Reviens my Honeyyy !". Xanxus lui passa un bon savon verbale plein de gros mots avant qu'un cri ne retentisse:

"**KYOKUGENNNNNN!**" (**Akisa**: Celui du moment ou les gardiens passent chez Hibari )

La Varia suivit donc Lussuria qui courait a tout allure vers son "**ex-adversaire-beau-mâle-futur-amant**" tout en criant des "**Myyyy Honeyyyyy!**" a tout bout de champs. C'est ainsi que l'escouade d'assassin parvint a trouver la maison du préfet et avant que l'un d'entre eux n'est prononcer un mot, Belphegor s'arma d'un couteau et s'apprêta a le lancer sur le préfet.

Hibari soupira a nouveau mais cette fois d'agacement puis se retourna juste a temps pour éviter le couteau argenté qui fonçait droit sur lui. Il lança un regard méchant au Prince de la Varia, car oui, cette dernière avait décidé de rendre une petite visite au Decimo.

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Le paysan c'est transformer en chaton !

**Squalo**: VOOOIIII ! Et comment il va faire pour prendre la tête de la famille si il garde cette forme hein !

**Xanxus**: Oï urusaï, déchet.

**Levi**: Bossu, vous voulez que je le tue ?

**Xanxus**: Tche !

**Lussuria**: Mooo~ Il est si mignon comme ça ! Ça me donne très envie de le serrer très fort contre moi ! Allez Decimo-chan viens faire un câlin torride a Luss-nee-chan !

Tsuna ne pus réprimer un frisson de dégout lui parcourir l'échine tandis que le Varia du Soleil l'arrachait des bras de son protecteur, qui, encore un peu dans le brouillard (**Akisa**: C'est le comble pour Hibari xD !), n'avait pas encore réactiver son temps de réaction. Tsuna sentit tout ses poils se hérisser un a un tandis que Lussuria le serrait contre lui sans pour autant lui faire mal mais en lui embrassant le dessus de la tête. Le dit « **Decimo-chan** » se décida a réagir et grogna pour prévenir Lussuria qu'il n'aimait pas ça, celui-ci le lâcherait peut-être.

**Lussuria**: Mo~ C'est trop mignon il grogne !

Hibari eut très envie de se claquer la tête très fort contre le mur le plus proche pour tomber dans l'inconscience et ne plus devoir écouter les inepties du travestit, malheureusement il savait que s'il faisait ça, le petit carnivore le prendrait comme une trahison, hors, il voulait par dessous tout que ce dernier l'apprécie et non qu'il ne lui en veuille. Il resta donc debout devant le pas de sa porte a attendre la contre-attaque du Dixieme.

Tsuna commença a battre furieusement de la queue et poussa un feulement mécontent en sentant la main du Varia du soleil sur son échine, ce qui ne faisait que l'énerver d'avantage, d'autant plus que ce dernier le caressait a rebrousse poil, ce qui était très désagréable. Il poussa très fort sur ses pattes arrières pour atteindre le cou de son détenteur et y planta ses griffes en miaulant fortement. Le cri sur aigu qui s'échappa de la bouche de Lussuria le força a lâcher prise et a sauter des bras de ce dernier pour aller vite se réfugier derrière les jambes du préfet. Il s'aperçut que sa queue avait doubler de volume (**Akisa**: Celle faite de poils bande de pervers xD) sous le coup de la frayeur. Il se dit que finalement Lussuria était presque aussi effrayant qu'un Xanxus enragé !

**Bel**: Ushishishi~ Lussuria s'est fait croquer par le vilain petit minou.

**Squalo**: Voi ! Lussuria t'abuse tu l'as même pas vu venir !

**Xanxus**: Tche! On y va bande de déchet, avant que l'autre ne se ridiculise encore une fois.

**Levi**: Attendez-moi Bossu !

Hibari observa presque avec un sourire content les Varias repartir d'où ils étaient venus mais en même temps dégouter par la démarche du Varia du Soleil qui se défendait auprès du Roi de la montagne des Singes en argumentant « **Moo~ Mais ça fait vraiment mal Bossu ! Le petit Decimo-chan n'y est vraiment pas aller de main morte!** » tout en gardant sa main gauche plaquer sur son cou l'auriculaire vers le haut, ce a quoi le détenteur de la flamme de la colère ne répondait que par des « **Tche.** » plus ou moins agacé.

Tsuna faillit tomber des bras du préfet quand ce dernier se tourna rapidement pour rentrer et fermer la porte a clé et ainsi éviter tout dérangement supplémentaire. Enfin seul avec le préfet, il se contorsionna de façon a se retrouver face au torse d'Hibari et posa ses deux pattes avant sur ce dernier puis éleva sa tête jusqu'au cou de son hôte avant d'y apposer une léchouille affectueuse mais un peu rappeuse puis frotta le haut de sa tête dessus en ronronnant. Pourquoi il fit ce geste ? Peut-être car hier, avant de devenir un félin, il avait vu un calendrier dans la chambre d'Hibari dont la date d'aujourd'hui était entourée en rouge et d'où partait une flèche ou était écrit « **Okaa-sama no shiinu** » (La mort de Mère). Alors il tentait comme il pouvait avec ce corps qui était maintenant le sien de réconforter son gardien du nuage même si il savait que ce dernier n'était pas le genre de personne a s'apitoyer sur son sort en pleurant sa défunte mère.

Ça y est, le petit carnivore avait pété un boulon et lui lapait affectueusement le cou. Du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne croise le regard compatissant de l'être qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Il comprit alors tout de suite, pour quelle autre raison son invité lui lancerait-t-il un tel regard, il n'avait pas toucher a ce point la le fond quand même. En tant normal, il aurait encastré 'gentiment' la personne qui l'aurait pris en pitié dans un mur tout en abandonnant son cadavre, mais il savait que pour le Decimo, ce n'était ni plus ni moins que du réconfort et non de la pitié a proprement dit, alors il resserra sa prise sur Tsuna de sa main gauche et lui grattouilla tendrement le cou. En temps normal, il ne se serait jamais abaisser a dire ça a un herbivore, mais le fait était qu'actuellement, le dit herbivore était indéniablement un carnivore. Alors il se permit de lui dire ce mot dans un doux murmure tout en calant le petit chat dans ses bras

« Arigato ».

Ce simple mot réveilla en Tsuna une foule de sentiments inconnus. Son cœur battait a tout rompre et il avait une folle envie de rester blottit éternellement contre son gardien du nuage. Un peu paniqué par ce qu'il ressentait, il poussa un miaulement d'incompréhension et lorsque, ayant relever la tête et observant maintenant Tsuna, le regard du préfet plongea dans le sien, il eut l'impression que le temps s'était arrêter, plus rien ne comptait, ni le lieu ou il se trouvait, ni l'heure qu'il était, seule importait la personne dont il venait de se perdre dans le regard. Ce si beau regard de glace qui pourtant lui réchauffait le cœur. C'est alors qu'il comprit tout, pourquoi son cœur battait plus fort que de raison, pourquoi un sentiment plaisant l'envahissait lorsqu'il était proche du préfet et surtout pourquoi il avait l'irrésistible envie de rester infiniment contre lui. Il était tout simplement amoureux d'Hibari... Malgré le choque que cela produisit en lui, il parvint a se calmer pour réfléchir aux problèmes que ça impliquait. Comment allait-il lui avouer en étant sous cette forme ? Et surtout, en aurait-t-il le courage ? Et puis son gardien n'accepterait peut-être pas ses sentiments... Mais il fallait a tout pris qu'il tente, il ne pouvait pas passer a côté de cette chance. C'est alors que commença l'opération « **Retrouver-mon-corps-et-dire-a-Hibari-san-que-je-l'aime-!** ». Tsuna crut entendre la voix du Primo dans son esprit qui lui disait « **Ne va pas chercher loin, pour retrouver ton corps, il te suffit de faire ce que tu souhaite...** ». Faire ce qu'il souhaitait ? Mais il y avait des tas de choses qu'il voulait faire ! Et pourquoi pas « **Ne va pas vers la lumière mon enfant !** » tant qu'on y est ! Il en avait des bonnes l'ancêtre !

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila !

**Hibari**: ...

**Akisa**: Kyoya ? O.o

**Hibari**: Pourquoi tu parle de ma mère, sale herbivore ?

**Akisa**: Bah... euh... Comme ça pourquoi ?

**Hibari**: Je vais te mordre a mort !

**Akisa**: D'accord mais après que j'aie fini ça hein !

**Hibari**: _*prend son mal en patience en se disant que plus tôt l'autateure aura finit son blabla, plus tôt il pourra la mordre a mort*_

**Akisa**: Pour Eric, je suis désolééé de ce que j'ai dit a la fin sur le Primo mais... J'ai pas put m'en empêcher ! Tu peux me frapper ou me jeter des tonfas si tu veux, je m'excuse ! ."

**Tsuna**: Ano... Mais...

**Akisa**: Oui Tsu-chan ?

**Tsuna**: Si il te frappe tu ne pourras pas écrire la suite non ?

**Akisa**: Oui ! Et ?

**Tsuna**: Par pitié Eric-san, ne la frappe pas je t'en conjure ! _*se met a genoux par terre et baisse la tête*_

**Akisa**: M'enfin Tsuna, pourquoi tu me défends après ce que je te fais subir ? O.ô

**Tsuna**: Parce que, si tu ne peux pas écrire la suite, je ne retrouverais jamais ma forme humaine !

**Akisa**: Ah je comprends mieux ! Dans ce cas, plus il y aura de reviews, plus je serais boostée a écrire et plus vite je finirais l'histoire !

**Tsuna**: _*qui y voit une chance de retrouver rapidement sa vraie apparence_* S'il vous plait chers lecteurs, mettez des reviews ! Je... Je... Je... Si vous en mettez je... _*rougit_* Je vous enverrais les vidéos qu'à fait Mukuro la nuit dernière ! _*rouge de gène*_

**Hibari: **_*soudainement très intérréssé*_ Donne moi une copie de cette vidéo, herbivore !

**Tsuna**: HIII ! Mais... Hibari-san...

**Hibari**: Pas de mais, ou je te mord a mort !

**Tsuna**: _*part en courant*_ Yadaaa !

**Hibari**: _*le poursuit*_

**Akisa**: Bon ben... C'est ici qu'on se quitte hein ! _*part en sautillant gaiement*_ J'arrive mon petit Basil~ !


	6. Chapitre 5

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Bientôt x) Patience mes chers amis, ça ne sauraient tarder u_u)

**Couple**: Hibari/Tsuna, même si pour l'instant notre petit Decimo est un félin et que c'est un amour à sens unique (Ou pas... Héhé !)

**Disclaimer**: Encore une fois, et ça m'arrache le coeur de le dire, tout est à Amano-senseï T_T

**Reviews**:

**eric clutter**: Yo Eric-san ! Tout d'abord je tiens à te remercier pour ta review. Ensuite, pauvre Clara, je suis d'accord que NekoTsu est adorable mais, de la à se poser cette question, pauvre bête T_T Enfin sinon, pour la phrase sur le Primo, je suis contente qu'elle ait plu, je me suis bien marrer quand je l'ai écrite d'ailleurs xD Voila voila !

**Koko-chan**: Pas de problème xD Maurice gravis petit à petit les échelons ! Je suis si fière de lui ='D _*évite une rafale de flamme de la fureur*_ Ca-Calme toi Mau-Xanxus ! Ne me tue pas sinon je te jure que Sachi-sempaï se vengera en annonçant aux mafieux du Monde entier que ton deuxième prénom est Maurice ! Fiou, il est parti ! J'ai eut chaud, qu'est ce qu'il peut être chiant quand il à pas son Bourbon celui la u_u Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture =D Bye-Bii~

**Manion-chan**: Merci pour ta review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir de voir que tu suis la fic ^^ Sinon pour la scène de la chasse d'eau oui moi aussi mon chat le fait xD Et c'est vraiment trop marrant à voir ! Sinon pour Primo, je peux essayer de lui demander de passer chez toi mais je crois qu'il est occuper avec G la ! Enfin, j'essaierai x) Bye et bonne lecture !

**Aube Crepusculaire**: Et bin... Je dois dire qu'à chaque fois que je vois ton pseudo, j'imagine Hibari et Tsuna allongé sur une plage de sable chaud avec l'aube juste derrière eux et c'est... euh... très provocateur de nosebleed ! =D Pour ce qui est des manie félines, crois moi il en gardera, c'est la que se trouve tout l'intérêt de faire passer un perso par la case "chat" U_U J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Busoow ! =D

**Asherit**: Merci =) J'espère que tu aimera aussi ce chapitre ^^

**Clair Obscure**: C'est marrant ton pseudo me fait penser à "Aube Crepusculaire"... Aussi surprenant l'un que l'autre, que d'originalité, je trouve ça très beau =) Mais la n'est pas le sujet excuse moi je m'égare ! Ne t'en fais pas, question gamine pourrie gâtée, je suis pire ! J'ai ordonnée à mon PC de corriger le chapitre tout seul parce que j'avais la flemme U_U (En revanche je ne dirais jamais qu'il n'a pas obéis et que je me suis taper toute la relecture et la correction avec l'aide de quelques personnes xD). Sinon euh... Nan, par pitié, pas tapé Gokudera ! Faudrait pas l'abîmé, Tsuna s'en froisserait une griffe dis donc ! =O Sur ce, je te laisse, j'espère que tu appréciera le chapitre ! Bye-Bii !

**az**: Merci pour ta review et voila la suite que tu attendais, j'espère qu'elle te plaira =)

**Je suis vraiment désolée ! T_T Je sais que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié (un mois ? ou peut-être plus...) mais c'est que yavait les cours, les devoirs et... Bon d'accord en fait c'était surtout la flemme et le manque d'inspiration T_T Veuillez m'excusez sincèrement ! *se met à genoux et se frappe la tête par terre* J'essaierai de publier plus rapidement le prochain chapitre ! Sur ce, bonne lecture Minna-san !**

* * *

Tsuna attendait patiemment que le préfet se réveille en l'observant, ça avait des avantages d'être un chat, comme voir quand il fait noir. Ou encore, être assez petit pour se glisser contre le torse d'Hibari. Oui, finalement ce n'était pas si mal que ça... Le félin secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée de ses pensées. Non, non et non ! Il fallait absolument qu'il retrouve son corps d'origine pour dire au brun ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Il se positionna plus confortablement, juste devant le visage du japonais. Il ne voulait pas le réveiller car ce dernier était fatigué des jours précédents. Avec la visite de ses gardiens et autres amis, sans oublier la Varia. D'ailleurs le jeune parrain se demandait bien pourquoi la brigade d'assassin était venu le voir. Mais ce qui l'étonnait encore plus, c'était que Xanxus n'en avait pas profiter pour le descendre sous sa forme actuelle. C'est vrai, un Tsuna version chaton qui vous arrive même pas au genou, ça résiste quand même moins bien qu'un Tsuna en hyper-mode et en pleine possession de ses moyens !

Hibari déplaça son bras pour le placer devant sa tête car quelque chose lui avait chatouillé le visage. Il ouvrit les yeux en entendant un miaulement de protestation et tomba nez à nez avec le petit chat qu'était son Boss, enfin, qui était censé l'être. Il comprit alors que c'était les moustaches du petit carnivore qui lui avaient donnés cette sensation quelque peu dérangeante. Il se mit en position assise et entreprit de grattouiller le haut de la tête du chat. Après tout, Tsunayoshi ou pas, actuellement c'était juste un petit chaton. Et le préfet adorait les animaux. Et puis de toute façon, si le Decimo avait l'intention de dire quoique ce soit une fois son corps retrouvé, il le menacerait et l'affaire serait close.

Tsuna descendit du lit et alla s'asseoir devant la porte pour signaler à son hôte qu'il voulait sortir. Alors le préfet vint lui ouvrir en pensant qu'il avait à nouveau un besoin pressant, comme lors de la journée précédente. Mais cette fois ci le jeune félin se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il lança un regard en arrière pour s'assurer que son gardien du nuage le suivait bien et continua son chemin. Une fois arrivé, en apercevant l'air interrogateur quoique très très bien dissimulé du brun, il se planta devant le frigidaire et émit un petit miaulement qui faisait bien comprendre ce qu'il voulait.

Le préfet alla ouvrir le frigidaire et en sortit l'assiette de saumon que le Decimo avait put voir il y a deux jours. Il prit un couteaux et découpa une tranche sur la longueur du poisson et le coupa en petit morceaux dans une coupelles avant de la disposer près d'un des pieds de la table. Il rangea l'assiette au frigo et enclencha la machine a café tout en observant le petit animal manger avec appétit. Cependant, il remarqua aussi que ce dernier mangeait bien trop vite. Et, ayant déjà eut un chat, il savait que si il continuait à avaler tout sans mâcher comme ça, il allait rendre.

**Hibari**: Mange doucement sinon tu va vomir.

Tsuna leva les yeux vers le préfet et se mit à manger plus doucement en voyant son regard qui signifiait que si il vomissait dans la maison, ça allait chauffer pour son postérieur. Une fois son repas fini, il miaula d'un air joyeux et se lécha les babines pour enlever le moindre petit morceau qui y serait resté accroché tout en observant le préfet mettre l'assiette dans le lavabo et la laver ainsi que celles de la veille puis les ranger dans le placard.

Hibari but son café tranquillement, il aurait besoin d'être en forme pour aujourd'hui car il y avait le match amical entre le club du kendo de Namimori et celui de la ville voisine. D'ailleurs il se rappela qu'il avait omit de prévenir le petit carnivore de son absence pour la journée. En même temps, on ne pense pas tous a prévenir un chat qu'on s'absente. Cependant le sien n'étant pas n'importe quel félin, il le prévint et partie en prenant soin de fermer la porte à clé mais en laissant une petite fenêtre ouverte pour aérer le salon mais surtout pour l'Hibird au cas où ce dernier voudrait sortir.

Le jeune parrain suivit le préfet du regard et se dirigea vers le canapé du salon alors que les clés tournaient dans la serrure. Il se roula en boule dans un coin et se permit une petite sieste durant laquelle il fit un rêve, enfin pour lui cela semblait plutôt être un cauchemar, dans lequel il se faisait poursuivre par Louis, le chihuahua qui vivait pas très loin de chez lui.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla deux heures plus tard, ce fut à cause de l'hymne de Namimori que pépiait joyeusement le petit Hibird. Il dressa ses oreilles sur sa tête en le voyant sortir en passant par la fenêtre et il lui vint une idée. Ça ne dérangerait surement pas le préfet qu'il aille faire un petit tour dehors. Enfin peut-être pas mais au moins ça lui permettrait de se dégourdir les pattes et de réfléchir à un moyen de retrouver son corps pour pouvoir avouer ses sentiments au japonais.

Il se dirigea donc en face du meuble juste en dessous de la fenêtre et prit son élan puis bondit sur la commode. Une fois dessus, il passa la fenêtre et saura pour atterrir souplement dans l'herbe fraîche. Il entama son chemin en sillonnant les rues de Namimori et passa même devant sa propre maison mais il s'enfuit bien vite la queue entre les pattes en évitant une grenade rose bonbon dont il n'avait aucun doute quant à son propriétaire. Une fois remit de ses émotions, il sortit de sous la voiture qui lui avait servit d'abris le temps de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

Seulement dans sa fuite, il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à la direction qu'il prenait. Il se trouvait donc actuellement dans une rue qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il se dit qu'il devrait essayer de faire confiance a son instinct. Après tout, celui-ci était sensé lui venir en aide. Mais ce fut tout le contraire car ses pattes le menèrent jusqu'à Kokyo land. Il voulut détaler comme un lapin, ironique pour un chat vous me direz, mais se précipita à l'intérieur en sentant une goutte d'eau tomber juste sur son museau. Apparemment son corps de félin n'était pas d'accord avec lui et mettait le danger «**eau**» avant celui «**ennemi potentiel**», ne souhaitant pas être mouiller.

Il se ratatina donc dans un coin en attendant que l'averse passe, espérant de tout son petit cœur que personne ne le remarquerait. Mais ce fut peine perdu car à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, un rire qu'il connaissait très bien retentit, créant un écho. Il se mit a trembler en voyant Rokudo Mukuro avancer vers lui, sourire hautain au rendez-vous et trident dans la main droite. Il ferma les yeux et pria de toutes ses forces le Dieu des chats pour qu'il le sauve de ce dangereux psychopathe aux yeux vairons.

Lorsqu'il se sentit soulever du sol, il pensa que son heure était finalement arriver et ouvrit violemment les yeux en sentant les bras de l'illusionniste le serrer tendrement contre lui et une main gantée le caresser entre les deux oreilles. La caresse lui fit oublier sa peur et il se laissa aller à la main de Mukuro tout en humant calmement l'odeur de ce dernier qui se trouva être très apaisante.

**Mukuro:** C'est rare qu'un chat se perde par ici, pas que les chats d'ailleurs. Kufufu~

Tsuna fut très surpris d'entendre son gardien de la brume lui parler aussi calmement. Puis il se dit que lui au moins il savait que les chats ont les oreilles sensibles, pas comme cet imbécile de requin qui n'arrête pas de gueuler tout le temps. Le félin décida d'en profiter, après tout l'illusionniste ne lui ferait aucun mal vu qu'il ne savait pas qui il était. Il miaula donc joyeusement et frotta le haut de sa tête contre la main qui le caressait tout en ronronnant mais grogna de mécontentement car le cuir des gants de Mukuro venait de lui asséner un coup de jus.

**Mukuro**: Oya oya. Tu n'as pas l'air d'apprécier mes caresses. Pourtant mon petit psychopathe couronné les apprécie lui. Kufufufufu~

Le jeune parrain faillit en faire un infarctus, Mukuro avec Bel... C'était un couple très original ma foi. Et puis bon, il n'avait pas son mot a dire, lui qui s'était amouraché du terrifiant préfet carnivore. Comme il ne voulait pas que l'autre comprenne mal, il mordilla le bout de l'index de l'illusionniste en essayant de tirer pour enlever le gant.

Mukuro sembla comprendre car il cala Tsuna sur son épaule, celui-ci dut d'ailleurs jouer les équilibristes pour ne pas tomber, et enleva ses gants, les posa sur un des meubles de la pièce et reprit le félin dans ses bras avant d'aller s'asseoir dans le canapé, l'installant confortablement, dans la mesure du possible vu l'état du canapé, sur ses genoux puis continua ses caresses.

Tsuna se cala bien contre le ventre de son gardien de la brume et ronronna bruyamment en sentant le long frisson de plaisir qui lui parcourait l'échine. Il ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur ses pattes croisés. Alors qu'il commençait tout juste a s'endormir, la voix de Mukuro le tint éveiller.

**Mukuro**: Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne t'intéresse absolument pas, après tout tu dois juste me prendre pour un fou, à parler à un chat. Mais bon, j'ai le droit d'expression non ? Kufufu~ Demander son avis à un chat, à force de rester dans ce bocal je commence a perdre quelques neurones apparemment. Je ne te demande pas d'écouter, c'est juste que la lueur dans tes yeux me fait penser que si je te confie quelque chose tu ne le répètera pas. En même temps comment le pourrais-tu vu que tu ne peux que miauler ? Kufufufufu~

Le félin poussa un miaulement d'indignation nuancé de joie car l'illusionniste n'avait pas cessé ses caresses sur sa tête. Ce n'était tout de même pas de sa faute si il ne pouvait plus s'exprimer correctement a cause de sa transformation non souhaitée.

**Mukuro**: Oya, c'est étrange mais on dirait que tu comprends ce que je dis. Alors tu va trouver pitoyable ce que je vais te raconter, enfin c'est beaucoup moins pitoyable que le fait d'avoir craqué pour mon petit blond, Kufufu~

Tsuna retint un haut le cœur en imaginant ces deux-là dans le même lit... Non vraiment mieux valait ne pas y penser si il voulait garder intacte sa santé mentale.

**Mukuro**: Il y à quelques mois, je suis venu au Japon pour pouvoir battre le Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, afin de m'approprier son corps puis semer la pagaille dans la Mafia pour qu'elle se détruise elle-même. Pourquoi ? Tout simplement car quelques années auparavant, ma propre famille à fait des expériences sur les enfants, dont je faisais partie. Je ne peux définitivement pas leur pardonner, alors je détruirais tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin a la Mafia.

Tsuna sortit ses griffes et les planta légèrement dans la cuisse du gardien. Celui-ci émit une plainte de douleur étouffée et plongea son regard dépareillé dans celui du Parrain qui essayait de lui faire passer un message visuel comme quoi la vengeance n'amenait rien de bon.

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ Tes yeux me disent que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma façon de faire. D'ailleurs ce regard me fait penser à lui, Sawada Tsunayoshi... Donc revenons en à la discussion, enfin si on peut appeler ça une discussion, car j'ai plus l'impression de parler tout seul... Je te parlais du Decimo, et bien, même si je n'aime pas l'avouer, il m'a battu à plates coutures, et maintenant je suis enfermé dans un bocal à Vendicare.

Le Decimo bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et secoua la tête pour rester éveiller.

**Mukuro**: Oya oya, j'ai encore changé de conversation. Donc pour en revenir au Vongola, pour être honnête, son pouvoir m'a surprit autant qu'il m'a impressionné. Et la raison pour laquelle je me sens pitoyable, enfin pitoyable c'est une façon de parler hein je me sens toujours supérieur à quiconque. C'est parce que depuis ce moment là, quand ce gamin m'a dit qu'il changerait la mafia, j'y ai cru. Rien qu'un peu mais j'y ai cru. C'est stupide n'est ce pas ? Comment un jeune garçon aussi faible que lui pourrait changer ça ? Kufufu~ Mais je ne peux plus rien n'y faire, je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, les mots qu'il a dit, je ne peux pas les oublier. En premier, son discours m'a donné envie de vomir et son regard rempli de compassion que je considérais comme de la pitié m'a dégouté. Mais peut-être qu'il peut le faire après tout. C'est bien ce que je disais au début, à force de rester enfermé, je ne sais plus ce que je dit. Kufufu~

Tsuna avait écouté attentivement ce que son gardien de la brume venait de lui avouer et il se sentait vraiment touché en cet instant, lui qui pensait que ses paroles n'avaient rien changé et que l'illusionniste voudrait encore se jeter à corps perdu dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Il se rendit compte que c'était totalement le contraire. A présent il comprenait mieux l'illusionniste. Au fond, Mukuro n'était pas quelqu'un de si méchant que ça. Pour faire comprendre à son vis à vis qu'il ne le prenait pas en pitié, il se redressa et appuya tendrement sa tête contre le torse de l'homme aux yeux vairons en ronronnant.

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ C'est étrange mais même si je ne parle qu'à un chat, j'ai l'impression que tu veux m'aider.

Le jeune parrain miaula pour capter l'attention de Mukuro et il plongea son regard dans celui dépareillé. Tsuna espérait que le détenu comprendrait qu'il ne le laisserait pas porter ce poids tout seul, qu'il l'aiderait.

**Mukuro**: M'aider hein ? Kufufu~ Mais comment un simple chat comme toi pourrait m'aider ?

Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de rigoler en pensant au fait qu'il faisait la conversation à un chaton depuis presque une demi-heure déjà. Cependant quand il observa à nouveau les prunelles fendues de l'animal, il décela ce qu'il n'avait, jusqu'à présent, put observer que chez Sawada Tsunayoshi. Et c'est là qu'il compris qui était réellement le félin. Il aurait voulut lui dire tout un tas de chose, mais, sentant qu'il arrivait à sa limite, il ne dit qu'un mot.

**Mukuro**: Arivedercci.

Tsuna sauta du canapé et s'enfuit le plus vite qu'il put en voyant une brume entourer son gardien. Si Chrome le voyait, il était fichu. Sa gardienne était gentille mais elle le garderait avec elle. Pas que ça lui déplaise, elle au moins serait aimable, mais si Ken et Chikusa revenait et qu'il était encore la, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes devant les grilles rouillés de Kokuyo land et repris la route, tout en évitant les flaques d'eau que l'averse avait laissée. Après quelques minutes de marche, il faillit mourir écrasé par la voiture de sport rouge de Dino qui conduisait seul sans ses hommes, d'ailleurs l'animal se demanda ce qu'il faisait au Japon. Il se fit aussi agresser par une mamie avec un parapluie qui le traitait de "Démon" parce qu'elle ne voyait plus très clair. Finalement, Tsuna arriva chez Hibari, saint et sauf. Enfin en quelques sortes si on ne comptait pas le fait que sa fourrure était tout sauf lissée et encore moins propre ou le fait qu'il avait le bout du nez, à la base rose, tout noir, souvenir du dessous de la voiture.

Il s'ébroua, espérant remettre de l'ordre dans sa fourrure et lécha sa patte avant de la passer sur son nez pour faire disparaitre le noir qui s'y étendait mais ce geste s'avéra inutile car, en se regardant dans une flaque d'eau, la tâche persistait, il n'avait fait que l'étaler. Il pesta d'un grognement contre la résistance de l'ennemi puis se décida à rentrer avant que le préfet n'arrive. Il se mit sous la fenêtre et bondit pour atteindre le rebord. Il faillit tomber mais il se servit de ses griffes pour se hisser dessus. Il se secoua une nouvelle fois pour être sur de n'emmener aucunes saleté avec lui dans la maison d'Hibari. Oui, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être mordu a mort.

Il atterrit souplement sur le sol du salon et se dirigea en vitesse vers la salle de bain où il grimpa sur le lavabo et ouvrit tant bien que mal le robinet pour passer sa patte sous l'eau et frotter son nez avec, afin de dissoudre pour de bon les crasses qu'il avait sur lui. Il réussi après plusieurs frottements énergiques puis, fier de lui, il se pavana sur le rebord de l'évier duquel il glissa et atterrit sur l'arrière train, heureusement qu'il y avait un tapis assez épais dans la salle de bain. Il remonta donc sur le lavabo puis arrêta l'eau et descendit avec précaution du rebord en fonte avant de retourner au salon où il se remit dans son coin sur le canapé.

Il baillât en sentant ses yeux se fermés puis se roula en boule tout en se serrant le plus possible pour se réchauffer, il ne faisait vraiment pas très chaud dehors. Son pelage angora lui assurait une chaleur permanente mais, étant frileux de nature, même ça ne pouvait le combler. Avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il se dit que lorsqu'il aurait retrouvé son corps, il ferait comme Mukuro et prendrait son courage à deux mains, enfin pour l'instant c'était plutôt à quatre pattes, et avouerait tout à Hibari.

Le préfet déverrouilla la porte en soupirant, il avait mordu à mort beaucoup d'herbivore en cette belle journée mais tous plus faibles les uns que les autres. Pathétique. Malgré son exaspération, il parvint à esquisser une ébauche de sourire, mais vraiment une toute petite, en voyant le petit Boss dormir comme un bien heureux sur le canapé. Il lui fit une petite caresse, réchauffant sa main dans le pelage de l'animal et partie prendre sa douche. Une fois en pyjama, il se prépara à manger rapidement et servit une petite assiette de thon à Tsuna qui venait de se réveiller et s'étirait toutes griffes dehors sur le canapé sans pour autant l'abîmer. Il observa l'animal manger, un air ensommeillé sur le museau puis fis la vaisselle avant d'aller dormir, laissant la porte entrebâillé au cas où le petit carnivore aurait envie de venir le rejoindre.

Tsuna, encore un peu dans le brouillard, s'aperçut que les lumières étaient éteintes et qu'il était seul dans la cuisine. Il fila donc en direction de la chambre d'Hibari et, comme l'avait prévu ce dernier, vint se pelotonner contre lui, ronronnant quelques instant avant de se rendormir, ayant grand besoin de sommeil pour se remettre de sa journée pour le moins éprouvante.

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila ! =D

**Tsuna**: Hiii, pourquoi je dois me retrouver dans les bras de Mukuro ?

**Akisa**: Bin... Pour satisfaire aussi les fans de 6927 u_u

**Tsuna**: Ah...

**Akisa**: Bin oui, et puis, étant donné que moi aussi j'aime ce couple, je le sous entend si j'en est envie d'abord è_é

**Tsuna**: D'accord si tu veux mais, par pitié, finit vite cette atrocité, que je retrouve mon corps et une vie à peu près normale !

**Akisa**: Cette atrocité ? =O Han... C'est méchant ça... TwT Bon bah, finalement, je te le laisse Mukuro *s'en va*

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~ *claque des doigts, faisant changer de tenue à Tsuna qui se retrouve en mini short en cuir ainsi qu'un collier de la même matière au bout duquel pendait une clochette doréeavec des oreilles et une queue de chat* A nous deux, Sawada Tsunayoshi !

**Tsuna**: ! *fuis*

**Mukuro**: *le poursuis*


	7. Chapitre 6

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Presque !)

**Couple**: Hibari/Tsuna

**Disclaimer**: Encore une fois, et ça m'arrache le coeur de le dire, tout est à Amano-senseï T_T

**Reviews**:

**Raiu-chan**: Oui, je confirme, Mukuro qui parle à un chat, c'est mignon =3 Pour le MukuroBel, d'ici un ou deux chapitre... Surprise xD Oui, Tsuna aurait pu tomber sur bien pire mais que veut tu, trouillard un jour trouillard toujours hein xD J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les autres, à bientôt !

**Koko-chan**: Voila la suite que tu attendais tant ! J'suis contente que tu aimes bien le MukuroBel, moi qui m'attendais à ce qu'on me jette des cailloux xD Amuse toi bien en lisant, ton OS Hibari Tsuna ne devrait pas tarder, c'est juste qu'en ce moment, j'ai du mal avec les scénario w

**Manion-chan**: Merci pour ta review, voila la suite que tu attendais =)

**eric clutter**: Tsuna est presque à la fin de ses péripéties (Le pauvre, déjà que Reborn le fait souffrir, alors si moi aussi j'm'y met il à pas fini !) ! Profite bien de Tsuna en chat parce qu'il ne le restera plus bien longtemps ! Bonne lecture !

**Clair Obscure**: Mon chapitre est la, j'espère que tu ne l'a pas trop attendu comme le précédent xD Pour la dernière phrase de Mukuro, moi ça fait longtemps que j'ai arrêter d'essayer de le comprendre... Quand j'écris avec lui, c'est lui qui décide ce que j'écris, pas moi... La confession de Tsuna ne sera pas maintenant mais... Patience x3

**Watery shizume**: Pour que je te donne l'image de Neko-Tsu il faudrait que tu me donne ton e-mail dans une review ou dans un message sur mon profil, sinon je n'pourrais pas te l'envoyer ! Merci pour tes reviews ! Et, Basil est à moi xD ! On est déjà fiancés si tu veux tout savoir u_u Mais faut pas dire, Iiemitsu est pas sensé l'savoir ! Question morsure à mort, je suis rôdé xD

**Désolé pour l'attente mais je pensais être beaucoup plus au retard et j'ai commencer (et publié) d'autres OS/Songfic/Doujin donc j'ai eut un peu de mal à finir Neko-Tsu ! Le prochain chapitre (qui sera l'avant dernier) est déjà presque fini, plus qu'un paragraphe, et il y aura un Bonus juste avant le dernier chapitre ! Voila, c'est tout ! Enjoy~ **

* * *

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Tsuna se demanda ou il était, il se redressa et bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire puis, alors qu'il allait descendre du lit, il sentit un poids sur son dos, le poussant à se ré-allonger. Il se laissa faire, pas encore assez réveiller pour riposter et se retrouva donc allonger sur le flan droit, échine coller au torse du préfet. Ah oui, il se rappelait, la transformation, Hibari et... son amour pour ce dernier. Il émit un soupir à fendre l'âme et fit un demi-tour sur lui même de façon à se retrouver sur le flan gauche, les pattes sur le torses du brun. Il avait les yeux ouvert et fixait l'animal de son regard bleu glace. Mais étrangement, ledit regard n'était pas comme d'habitude, il n'y avait ni haine ni supériorité dedans, bien sur il n'était pas non plus chaleureux et enflammé. Imaginer Hibari comme ça donna un frisson d'horreur à Tsuna qui se releva en retirant le poids de la main du préfet qui lui pesait sur l'abdomen.

Le félin lorgna sur le réveil et poussa un miaulement de surprise en voyant qu'il était dix heure, l'appareil avait surement mal fonctionné et l'alarme n'avait pas sonnée. Le Decimo revint vers Hibari et frotta le bout de son museau contre la joue du préfet pour le réveiller définitivement. Celui ci poussa un soupir légèrement énervé mais surtout endormis et se redressa, son regard tourna lentement vers Tsuna qui se trouvait dans la trajectoire du réveil. Le brun écarquilla très légèrement les yeux et se releva puis partit à la salle de bain pour se préparer après une petite caresse sur la tête du petit animal. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il serait en retard. Le chaton se dirigea vers la cuisine après être passé par la case toilette puis ouvrit avec beaucoup de difficultés la porte du frigo, c'était lourd ces trucs la. Il farfouilla un peu dedans et tira une tranche de saumon jusque sur le sol, s'empressa de la manger puis lécha par terre après quelques secondes d'hésitations pour en faire disparaître la trace de gras et éviter toutes morsures éventuelles de la part d'un Hibari enragé.

Ce dernier quant à lui, venait de sortir de la douche, il prenait tout son temps, après tout, quitte à être en retard, autant l'être vraiment sinon ça n'avait pas d'intérêt. Et puis, de toute façon, il était celui qui gérait le collège, alors qu'on ne vienne pas lui demander de « raison valable » sinon, il allait pleuvoir des coups de tonfas. Le préfet enroula une serviette autour de sa taille et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux avec une autres serviette, les gouttes d'eaux perlaient de ses cheveux corbeaux, dégoulinait le long de son visage sans imperfection avant de continuer sur son torse finement musclé pour finir leur course à la frontière définit par le rebord de la serviette. Il frotta le tissu sur ses cheveux afin d'en retirer le maximum de liquide pour qu'ils ne gouttent plus et la passa autour de sa nuque pour faire barrière. Il passa devant le miroir et retira le tissu de ses hanches pour passer un boxer noir et un pantalon de la même couleur. Il entreprit de passer une chemise blanche, retira la serviette sur ses épaules et la déposa dans la corbeille à linge puis récupéra sa cravate qui se trouvait sur le rebord de l'évier et la mit autour de son cou sans l'attacher, il aurait bien le temps de le faire après. Il disciplina ses mèches rebelles à l'aide d'une petite brosse et sortit, ne prenant pas la peine de les sécher complètement, le léger vent matinal s'en chargerait pour lui.

Lorsque Tsuna arriva enfin à refermer la porte du frigo qui bataillait pour rester ouverte, celle de la cuisine grinça, ce qui le fit se retourner. Il remercia le Ciel, Byakuran ou n'importe qui d'être sous forme animal car sinon ses joues serait devenu aussi rouge que les cheveux de Zakuro, peut-être même plus d'ailleurs. La vision qu'il avait devant lui en aurait fait baver plus d'un, heureusement que le corps d'un chat ne réagis pas aux mêmes choses que celui d'un humain sinon il aurait eut un gros problèmes. Non mais quelle idée de se ramener avec la chemise ouverte dans une pièce ou se trouvait l'innocent, naïf et pur Sawada Tsunayoshi, même si ce dernier ce dit que son innocence en avait pris un sacré coup après les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir.

Hibari avait bien vu que le petit carnivore squatteur venait de traficoter quelque chose près du frigo mais il ne dit rien. Après tout, du moment qu'il ne faisait pas de dégâts, il s'en fichait pas mal. Il ferma un à un les boutons de sa chemise et noua sa cravate en voyant l'animal figé sur place, ce qu'il pouvait être pudique. Même si ce n'était pas vraiment ça, mais le préfet ne le savait pas. Après avoir prit son petit déjeuner et trainasser devant la télévision en caressant l'animal qui s'était posé sur ses genoux, il prit sa veste et la posa simplement sur ses épaules, comme d'habitude puis y rangea ses tonfas. _[Pour éviter que l'auteur de se fasse mordre à mort, nous ne vous dévoilerons pas comment ni ou Hibari Kyoya rangent ses armes. Merci de votre compréhension.] _Le brun esquissa un léger sourire en pensant à toutes ses personnes qui auraient voulus connaître la solution au mystère qui entourait ses tonfas. Après s'être assuré que tout était en ordre et avoir pris la boîte arme de Roll qu'il rangea dans la poche de son pantalon, il posa son regard sur le félin et s'approcha de lui puis le prit dans ses bras et le positionna sur son épaule droite.

Tsuna ne réagit pas tout de suite et ne se rendit compte de la situation qu'une fois sur l'épaule du préfet. Il tenta de se tenir du mieux qu'il le pouvait sans sortir les griffes. Lorsque le brun se mit en marche, il manqua de tomber mais s'habitua rapidement à son perchoir mobile en trouvant le truc afin de se tenir en équilibre sans se forcer, il suffisait de pousser légèrement sur ses pattes arrières qui se trouvait sur le haut de l'omoplate du préfet pour stabiliser le reste de son corps et minimiser les secousses dues aux pas d'Hibari. Cependant, il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un miaulement interrogatif car il se demandait pourquoi le brun l'emmenait avec lui.

**Hibari**: Si tu restes tout les jours à dormir sur le canapé, tu vas finir par t'empatter.

Dormir... Dormir ? Dormir ? Tsuna poussa un miaulement d'indignation. Il avait faillit se faire « exorciser » par une vieille dame avec un parapluie parce qu'elle croyait qu'il était « possédé », évité de justesse de passer sous les roues de la voiture de Dino puis avant ça il avait faillit faire une crise cardiaque en apprenant, de la bouche de Mukuro lui-même, que ce dernier avait une relation avec Belphegor, le Prince de la Varia. Mais à part ça, il s'empattait. L'animal tourna la tête à l'opposé du visage d'Hibari pour montrer à celui-ci qu'il boudait.

L'adolescent ténébreux sentit le léger changement dans l'humeur du petit carnivore mais ne s'en formalisa pas, après tout, il était sur d'avoir raison et n'aurait pas pensé une seule seconde avoir tort. Quelques minutes de marche plus tard, ils arrivèrent devant les grilles du collège. Le préfet avait répondu aux regards interrogatifs par un regard noir rempli de promesse de mort plus douloureuses les unes que les autres qui avait fait fuir les possesseurs des regards inquisiteurs, ceux qui avait été assez courageux pour osez le questionner sur le félin. Il se dirigea ensuite vers son bureau, sortit son trousseau de clés et déverrouilla la porte puis l'ouvrit et entra avant d'aller s'asseoir dans son fauteuil, laissant Tsuna descendre de son épaule et partir explorer la salle.

Ce dernier grimpa de nouveau sur le bureau après avoir fait le tour de la pièce, chassant au passage une araignée dont il abandonna le cadavre auquel il manquait quelques pattes près de l'armoire. Il s'allongea sur un formulaire qu'Hibari devait remplir, ce qui fit chercher le préfet pendant une demi-heure avant que le petit animal ne se relève pour s'étirer, dévoilant donc le fameux dossier plein de poils que le brun s'empressa de récupérer avant que le félin ne se rallonge, le regardant remplir la feuille, les oreilles dressées, toute son attention concentré sur l'ombre du stylo avec lequel son gardien du nuage écrivait. Sans prévenir, Tsuna bondit, faisant imperceptiblement sursauté le préfet, et se trouva bien bête en se rappelant qu'il était impossible d'attraper ou même simplement de toucher une ombre.

Hibari esquissa un léger sourire en voyant la mine dépité du félin et lorgna sur la pendule, 11h30, la sonnerie annonçant la pose déjeuner retentirait dans exactement 30 minutes. Il se cala un peu mieux dans son grand fauteuil moelleux, ça avait des avantages d'être chef du comité de discipline, puis ferma les yeux. Quelques secondes après, il sentit quelque chose peser sur ses genoux. Sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait du chat, il le laissa se positionner plus confortablement puis passa sa main droite dans la fourrure de l'animal, entamant une douce et lente caresse, histoire de ne pas s'endormir. Seulement, malgré les mouvements de sa main qui le forçait à rester éveiller, les ronronnement du félin le firent plongé dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, près de la maison des Sawada, un petit oisillon jaune voletait en chantant l'hymne de Namimori d'une voix adorable. Observant la mère de Tsuna, il attendit patiemment qu'elle sorte de la maison par la grande porte fenêtre pour y entrer. Il se dirigea sans aucuns bruits jusqu'à la chambre de l'adolescent qui se trouvait à l'étage. Il se posa sur la poignée pour l'ouvrir mais, étant bien trop léger, cette dernière ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. Le volatile sautilla et réussi au bout de plusieurs essais, il avait bien cru qu'il allait devoir y laisser quelques plumes mais tout c'était bien passer. Il s'empressa d'entrer et scruta la pièce, cherchant quelque chose. Une fois l'objet en question repéré, il s'y rendit et l'agrippa à l'aide de ses petites pattes. Il s'agissait de la boîte armes du Decimo. L'oisillon battit furieusement des ailes et réussi à la soulever, il se dépêcha de refaire le chemin inverse et quitta la maison afin de se diriger en volant bizarrement, alourdis par le poids de l'objet, vers le collège. Qu'est ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour son maître tout de même, la vie d'un Hibird est bien injuste croyez moi.

C'est donc un Hibird exténué et à bout de force qui arriva près du bâtiment chéri du préfet. Il s'empressa de gagner le bureau de ce dernier en passant par la fenêtre. Seulement, ayant la vue trouble à cause de la chaleur et surtout de la fatigue, il ne vit pas que la fenêtre n'était pas ouverte. Et puis, elle était tellement propre que même en pleine forme il ne l'aurait pas remarquer. Il se prit donc la fenêtre de plein fouet dans un « BONK » bien sonore et atterrit sur le rebord. L'une de ses pattes étant restée accrochée à la boite arme, il parvint à hissé cette dernière à ses côtés avant de sombrer dans un mélange entre l'inconscience et le sommeil.

* * *

Tsuna redressa vivement la tête, dressant les oreilles, à l'affut du moindres bruit suspects tout en scrutant la pièce. Il était sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose, une sorte de bruit sourd venant de dehors, surement près de la fenêtre. Il se remit sur ses quatre pattes et descendit des genoux d'Hibari sans un bruit pour ne pas le réveiller. Il sauta sur le meuble décoratif en acajou près de la fenêtre et aperçut une petite boule jaune allongée à côtés de sa boîte arme. Reconnaissant le compagnon à plume du préfet, il fit coulisser la fenêtre en la poussant du bout du museau et récupéra Hibird entre ses crocs sans mordre pour ne pas lui faire mal bien que l'envie de croquer un bon coup ne lui manquait pas. Il le déposa délicatement sur le meuble et en fit de même pour la boite contenant Natsu. Il referma ensuite difficilement la fenêtre en la tirant à l'aide de ses griffes, manquant de tomber plus d'une fois. Sa tâche achevée, il entreprit de mettre de très léger coup de museau sur la tête de l'oiseau pour qu'il se réveille. Ce qui fonctionna, très bien même. Seulement, à peine Hibird eut-il ouvert les yeux qu'il les referma et s'évanouit à nouveau après un piaillement aigu net et sonore. Apparemment, se réveiller en face d'un prédateur vingt fois plus gros, les crocs dévoilés en gros plan n'était pas vraiment apprécier du petit volatile de quelques centimètres seulement.

Hibari grogna légèrement, tiré de son sommeil par un couinement. Il mit sa main gauche devant sa bouche pour dissimuler le bâillement qui venait d'en sortir puis se releva, balayant de la main les poils qu'avait laissé le félin sur son pantalon. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger en voyant ce dernier au dessus de son petit animal volant. Puis, il s'approcha rapidement, bien décidé à le mordre à mort pour lui faire comprendre sa façon de pensée. Mais il se calma instantanément en voyant la lueur inquiète dans le regard du chat. Il laissa échapper un très léger et presque imperceptible soupir de soulagement en voyant le plumage de l'oiseau se soulever régulièrement, signe qu'il respirait et n'était donc pas mort. Le préfet déposa une petite caresse sur la tête de Tsuna, juste entre les deux oreilles et prit Hibird pour aller le déposer sur un petit coussin posé sur le canapé afin qu'il puisse se reposer.

Le jeune Sawada, en gentil petit chat bien élever et toujours préoccuper du sort de n'importe qui, descendit du meuble, la boite dans la gueule. Il déposa cette dernière sur la table basse laquée noire et monta sur le canapé, se positionnant de façon à ce que le volatile se retrouve entre ses pattes antérieures et les postérieures puis leva le regard vers le préfet pour lui faire comprendre qu'il veillerait sur la boule de plume. Le brun hocha légèrement la tête puis quitta la pièce, il était l'heure d'aller discipliné un peu les quelques herbivores rebelles suicidaires, si toute fois il y en avait encore. Tsuna observa le petit animal endormi qui se blottissait inconsciemment contre sa fourrure, à la recherche de confort et de chaleur. Il sourit intérieurement avant de lâcher un bâillement. Il lécha quelques secondes sa patte avant droite et se contorsionna légèrement pour en faire de même avec son flanc sans pour autant déranger l'oisillon. Après avoir étirer ses pattes arrières comme il pouvait, il posa sa tête près d'Hibird, ferma les yeux et se laissa happer par le sommeil, ronronnant légèrement, ses oreilles ou ses moustaches s'agitant de temps à autres, montrant qu'il rêvait.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, dix ans plus tard, dans un Manoir luxueux situé au Sud de l'Italie. Les Vongolas étaient en pleine réunion concernant un sujet de la plus haute importance. En effet, leur Boss, Sawada Tsunayoshi, parrain le plus gentil mais aussi le plus fort et le plus respectés de toute l'histoire des Vongolas, était actuellement en train de se prélasser, étaler de tout son long sur son magnifique fauteuil hors de prix. Personne ne comprenait pourquoi le Decimo était maintenant un magnifique chat angora aux poils soyeux couleurs crèmes un peu plus foncés par endroits possédants de magnifique yeux ambrés dont le regard brillait de gentillesse et de sérieux, inspirant à la fois le respect et l'admiration.

Soudain, le tuteur du jeune parrain repoussa sa chaise et se leva. Reborn, avec toute la splendeur et la magnificence de sa forme adulte, se dirigea vers l'unique grande porte, ornée du blason Vongola, de la salle.Il l'ouvrit et la referma aussi sec après y être passer, on entendit quelques secondes le bruit de ses pas s'éloigner dans le couloir puis plus rien. Un soupir retentit, il provenait d'un homme aux cheveux mi-longs argentés, les yeux couleurs bleu pâle, une cigarette à la bouche. Ce dernier se leva également en faisant claquer les paumes de ses mains sur la table après avoir écraser son mégot dans le cendrier présent devant lui.

**Gokudera**: Oï, Yamamoto.

Ledit Yamamoto, un grand brun aux cheveux courts, les yeux mordorés et une cicatrice au menton, leva un regard interrogateur au fumeur. Ce dernier prit un autre bâton de nicotine qu'il alluma, le déclic du briquet faisant se dresser les oreilles de Tsuna, puis il en inspira une grande bouffée.

**Gokudera**: Raccompagne le Juudaime dans son panier-Euh ! Dans sa chambre je veux dire !

Les autres gardiens se retinrent de rire car malgré tout la situation restait problématique, même Hibai s'autorisa un très léger sourire amusé.Yamamoto se leva, un sourire idiot aux lèvres puis s'approcha du fauteuil de Tsuna et, ne pouvant s'en empêcher, il déposa une caresse entre les deux oreilles du félin avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de le raccompagner à sa chambre, laissant ainsi le reste des gardiens délibérer sur la question. Après tout, avec son niveau d'intelligence, il n'aurait pas été d'une grande utilité.

L'argenté se rassit sur son siège et inspira une autre bouffée de tabac qui lui servait d'anti-stress. Il ne prononça aucun mots, attendant patiemment que quelqu'un dans la pièce aille une quelconque idée et ne la dise. Ce qui ne tarda d'ailleurs pas, Basil, le conseiller externe des Vongolas, un jeune homme aux cheveux mi-long châtains et aux yeux bleu, prit la parole.

**Basil**: Ano, Gokudra-dono. On pourrait peut-être appeler Shamal-san pour qu'il examine Tsuna, il trouverait peut-être la cause de tout ça.

Gokudera eut un tique nerveux qui fit tressauter son sourcil droit en entendant « Tsuna », en effet il n'était toujours pas habitué à ce que Basil appelle le Decimo par son prénom, cela s'était fait récemment suite à la demande du Boss lui-même. Maintenant, tout le monde l'appelait pas son prénom sauf le gardien de la tempête qui persistait avec ses « Juudaime » et Xanxus qui lui, préférait « Déchet ». Puis, écrasant sa cigarette à peine entamée, il se décida à répondre.

**Gokudera**: Ça serait une perte de temps. Shamal n'examine que les femmes, ce vieux pervers, et puis, il risquerait d'aggravé la situation.

**Basil**: Sans doute... Mais alors qu'est ce qu'on peut fa-

Le châtain n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une autre chaise fut repousser, créant un bruit strident qui fit grimacer certaines personnes lors de son frottement avec le sol. Celui qui s'était lever n'était autre que Rokudo Mukuro, le gardien de la brume des Vongola. Il balaya l'assistance de son regard vairons, son œil droit rouge sang et le gauche bleu sombre. Il passa une main gantée dans ses cheveux, faisant bien attention de ne pas toucher son épis, au risque de se décoiffer. Il fit dos aux personnes présentes et repoussa sa chaise sous la table. Il portait un T-shirt blanc avec une cravate noire desserrée ainsi qu'une veste, des gants et un pantalon en cuir. Des bottes également noires qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à mi-mollets et plusieurs ceintures dans les teintes blanches et argentées qui servaient plus de décoration qu'autre chose. D'un geste parfaitement calculé que tout le monde dans la salle aurait qualifié d'aguicheur, il ramena sur son épaule ses longs cheveux indigos, attachés en queue basse.

Il fit quelques pas et s'arrêta juste devant la grande baie vitrée qui séparait la pièce du jardin exotiques s'étendant devant lui. Posant l'une de ses mains sur la paroi de verre, il esquissa un sourire en sentant tout les regards se poser sur lui. Cela ne le gênait aucunement, il avait l'habitude, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire, il aimait qu'on le regarde, qu'on le remarque. Il tourna légèrement la tête vers la droite, permettant aux Vongolas présents de voir son œil carmin brillé d'une étrange lueur, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Puis, quelques secondes après, ce que tout le monde attendait arriva.

**Mukuro**: Kufufu~

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila voila !

**Tsuna**: ..._ *tremble*_

**Akisa:** Qu'est ce que t'as Tsu ? =O

**Tsuna**: Mauvais préssentiment...

**Akisa**: A propos de ?

**Tsuna**: Mukuro...

**Akisa**: _*rire inquiétant*_ Mais non voyons~

**Tsuna:** Hii ! _*s'enfuit en courant*_


	8. Chapitre 7

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Presque !)

**Couple**: Hibari/Tsuna

**Disclaimer**: Encore une fois, et ça m'arrache le coeur de le dire, tout est à Amano-senseï T_T

**Reviews**:

**Ann O'Neem**: Désolée de t'avoir frustrer à ce point T_T Le chapitre 7 est enfin en ligne, je l'ai fini depuis un bon bout de temps déjà mais je coince au dernier chapitre alors je l'ai publier assez tardivement... Bon d'accord, je suis très en retard, pardon !

**Raiu-chan**: Toi tu sais tout de mes fics à l'avance en même temps xD Bon bah voila, chapitre 7 publié, j'espère que même après re-lecture il te plaira toujours autant que la première fois =3

**Clair Obscure**: Vraiment désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier ce chapitre ! Je m'excuse face contre terre si je t'ai fait attendre et je te laisse lire pour découvrir ce que Mukuro à a voir dans tout ça en espérant que malgré mon trèèèèès long retard j'aurais quand même le droit à une petite review pour avoir tes impressions sur ce chapitre =)

**Koko-chan**: Voila voila, l'avant dernier chapitre enfin en ligne, depuis le temps que je dois le mettre... Merci pour ta review et bonne lecture, en espérant que tu aimera =)

**eric clutter**: Oui en effet, je confirme, il n'y avait que toi qui n'avait pas compris pour le passage TYL mais bon, je te pardonne xD Voila l'avant dernier chapitre publier très en retard mais ce n'est pas ma faute c'est parce que mon inspiration s'est fait la malle aux Caraïbes avec mon intelligence u_u

**Watery shizume**: Rodé, c'est comme habitué =) Et non, Basil est à moi corps et âme, même si j'ai pas encore osé abusé de son corps, ça ne saurait tarder, Huhu~ Bonne lecture et merci pour ta review =)

**Kuro-Squ-chan**: Oui, la vie d'Hibird est peuplée de péripéties toutes plus difficiles à surmontées les unes que les autres ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, Hibird est tranquille pour le restant de la fic, il ne lui arrivera plus de malheur, cette brave boule de plume à bien fait son travail ! Voici enfin le chapitre (après une très longue absence) ou l'on apprend quel lien à Mukuro avec la transformation de Tsuna ! J'espère que tu appréciera, bonne lecture ! =D

**Hina**: Contente que tu aimes ma fic ! Oui je sais le MukuroBel est assez étrange comme couple mais j'adore les pairings improbables et celui la en fait partie~ Sinon pour le lemon, il y à une lime dans ce chapitre et le lemon HibariTsuna sera dans le prochain chapitre, je préfère te prévenir au cas ou =) Bonne lecture !

* * *

Toute personne présente dans la salle fut parcourut d'un frisson en entendant la voix rauque de Mukuro, il avait une idée, et d'habitude ça ne présageait rien de bon. Avant même que Gokudera n'est eut le temps de répliquer, une brume indigo entoura l'illusionniste qui disparut sans laisser de traces, encore une fois : comme d'habitude.

Hibari se redressa instantanément et laissa les autres gardiens à leur discussion qui semblait passionnante mais digne d'herbivore et non d'intérêt. Lorsqu'il passa devant la chambre de Lambo, il esquiva avec adresse le DVD Nemo qui trainait dans le couloir et shoota dedans en soupirant, le renvoyant dans la chambre de l'adolescent bovin. Il rejoignit ensuite sa chambre et se dirigea vers la petite cage qui se trouvait sur la partie gauche de son bureau puis remplie la mangeoire.

A l'intérieur se trouvait un cochon d'inde, c'était un péruvien aux poils noir et soyeux, une petite tâche blanche sur le nez, faisant ressortir à merveilles ses yeux dorés. Il s'appelait Kyopii, le nouveau petit compagnon du préfet, Hibird étant actuellement retourné à Kokyou Land pour la saison des amour. Heureusement que c'était un mâle d'ailleurs sinon Hibari se serait retrouver avec toute une tripoté d'Hibird junior.

Il prit le rongeur délicatement entre ses bras après avoir poser sa veste sur le sofa et s'assit dans le fauteuil derrière son bureau, Kyopii sur les genoux. Il prit un document de la pile qui était présente dans le tiroir dans sa main gauche, le parcourant des yeux, caressant de son autre main le petit animal qui couinait doucement, blottit contre le ventre de son maître. Personne ne savait qu'il avait un nouvel animal, il avait évité au maximum que personne ne vienne dans son bureau ces derniers mois. Les autres gardiens étaient tellement abrutis qu'ils auraient pu faire mourir le rongeur d'une crise cardiaque en entrant tout en défonçant la porte.

Puis, alors qu'il entamais la lecture de l'un des nombreux rapports de Kusakabe, il leva les yeux vers le haut, se calant dans le dossier de son fauteuil, le cochon d'inde parcourant rapidement son torse afin de venir se blottir contre le cou du brun.

**Hibari**: Rokudo Mukuro...

Le préfet voulait savoir ce que l'illusionniste avait prévu. Déjà car sa fierté ne le supporterait pas si l'ananas herbivore trouvait la solution et pas lui. Mais surtout parce que ça faisait déjà presque une semaine qu'il n'avait pas pu assouvir ses pulsions, son amant étant actuellement un chat. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il aurait préfère que son herbivore favori puisse encore parler et chercher ses bras pour des câlins à rallonge. Mais c'était le sien d'herbivore, alors ça ne comptait pas comme un herbivore normal. Il soupira en secouant très légèrement la tête pour ne pas effrayer Kyopii, il se perdait dans ses propres pensées avec tout ses herbivores.

**Hibari**: Quoi que tu fasses dépêche toi, ananas herbivore.

Seul un couinement de la part du rongeur lui répondit, le laissant seul avec sa frustration qu'il ne put déverser autrement que de câliner le petit animal, faute de Tsuna sous la main.

Pendant ce temps, Mukuro avait gagner la petite forêt qui bordait le côté est du Manoir Vongola. Elle faisait partie du territoire de la famille mais personne n'y allait jamais. Et pour cause c'était l'endroit le plus fréquenter par le manieur de trident. Seul Hibari et Tsuna osaient s'y aventurer, arrivant à dissiper les puissantes illusions qui donnait l'impression de ne jamais avancer dans une forêt qui semblait sans fin.

Une fois arriver au centre, ou se trouvait un énorme rocher de couleur sombre, l'illusionniste observa les alentours, un sourire en coin aux lèvres, tenant bien le manche de son arme favorite, sur ses gardes.

**Mukuro**: Que dirais tu de sortir de ta cachette ?

En même temps qu'il prononçait ces mots, une silhouette fit son apparition juste derrière lui sans pour autant le surprendre. Il s'y attendait de toute façon, c'était même ce qu'il avait chercher à faire.

**Mukuro**: Pourrais tu cesser de t'amuser avec l'apparence de Tsunayoshi. Daemon Spade ?

**Daemon**: Nufufu~ Encore quelques instants et j'arrêterais. Juste assez pour que le gardien du nuage du passé se rende compte de ses sentiments pour le Decimo.

**Mukuro**: Oya oya, et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire ? Le Tsunayoshi du passé appartient à ma version passé.

**Daemon**: Faux. Le seul qui appartient à quelqu'un, c'est toi. Tu es à moi, aussi bien dans le passé qu'à cette époque.

**Mukuro**: Ne te surestimes pas, Spade.

**Daemon**: Appelle moi Daemon voyons, notre relation est assez forte pour ça, non ?

**Mukuro**: Tu t'inventes une vie, et si tu pouvais ne pas m'inclure dans tes mégalomanies, ça m'arrangerait vois tu.

**Daemon**: Nufufu~ Depuis 400 ans. Et puis, tu ne peux pas me résister de toute façon.

**Mukuro**: ...

Le gardien de la brume du Primo effleura à peine le cou de Mukuro du bout de l'index que ce dernier fut parcourut d'un violent frisson. Il serra les dents, il savait très bien qu'il était impuissant face à Daemon. Non pas parce qu'il était faible, pour ce qui était de la force il dépassait largement l'ancêtre, la preuve vu qu'il l'avait battu par le passé. Seulement, après le combat, le traître lui avait voler son corps. Il n'y était pas rester longtemps avant que Mukuro ne le récupère. Certes, mais Daemon avait tout de même eut le temps d'apposer sa marque.

Et maintenant, dés que le gardien du primo le touchait ou ne serait-ce que le frôlait, la caresse se répercutait dans tout son corps. Daemon pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait de lui grâce à ça, et il ne s'en privait pas. Cela faisait presque dix ans que l'esprit lui courrait après parce qu'il voulait que l'illusionniste accepte -de gré ou de force, mais le reconnaisse au moins- de sortir avec lui.

Seulement Mukuro aimait Kyoya et, par tout les moyens il avait tenté -vainement- de faire en sorte que ce dernier laisse Tsuna pour lui. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que son lui passé sortait avec Bel et ne considérait le gardien du nuage que comme un adversaire intéressant et amusant à combattre, rien de plus que ça.

Sachant très bien que se débattre ne servirait à rien, il se contenta de serrer les dents lorsque Daemon lui lécha la base du cou et fit descendre une main sur son torse avant de la glisser dans le pantalon de l'illusionniste. Le pire c'était sans doute qu'il trouvait ça agréable. Comment pouvait-il aimer se faire toucher par une pourriture de mafieux. Surtout que pour lui, Spade était le pire, tout d'abord il avait tenté de tuer sa jolie petite Chrome et en plus il avait voulu lui prendre son corps, et puis quoi encore, un chocolat et des petits gâteaux tant qu'on y est ? Tsuna habillé en maid ? Il ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir à cette pensée, le jeune parrain pouvait être très sexy habillé ainsi.

**Daemon**: Alors, plus capable de résister ? Ou peut-être que tu n'en à tout simplement plus l'envie, Nufufu~

**Mukuro**: Crois moi que si je le pouvais, je t'aurais déjà tuer il y à longtemps, très longtemps.

**Daemon**: C'est l'un des avantages à être mort.

**Mukuro**: Si seulement tu pouvais l'être définitive-nh !

Le gardien de la brume du Decimo se mordit la lèvre inférieure, l'autre venait de commencer un lent mouvement de vas et vient sur son membre dressé malgré lui. Et même si il ne le voulait pas, son corps réagissait très bien et répondait aussi très bien aux attentes de Daemon, peut-être même trop bien.

Après quelques secondes à tenter vainement de les retenir, il décida de laisser passer ses gémissements. Après tout, de cette manière le gardien du Primo aurait ce qu'il voulait et le laisserait tranquille plus rapidement. Alors il ferma les yeux et imagina que ce n'était pas le traître mais bien le gardien du nuage qui le touchait ainsi. Son souffle se fit plus rapide et ses gémissement gagnèrent en intensité.

**Mukuro**: Kyoya, nh...

Finalement, il s'était libérer en murmurant le nom de celui qu'il désirait. Daemon ne put s'empêcher de rire devant tant de mièvrerie. Mais Mukuro s'en fichait complètement, au moins l'autre l'avait lâché et avait disparu. Cependant il savait qu'il venait de perdre sa dernière chance d'obtenir Hibari. A présent l'illusion du gardien du Primo avait cesser, il le savait, il le sentait.

Dans la grande chambre couleur crème du Decimo, Hibari était venu rejoindre le chat qui était actuellement son amant. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque, à peine eut-il poser sa main entre les deux oreilles du félin que ce dernier se re-transforma en ce qu'il était vraiment, un jeune parrain mafieux aux cheveux marrons et aux yeux noisettes. Mais, il possédait des oreilles et une queue de chat en plus. Le brun ne fit pas attention à ce qu'il pensa entendre dans son esprit, une sorte de « _Nufufu, profites en Hibari Kyoya, cela ne durera qu'une nuit, dés demain le Decimo sera de nouveau entièrement humain. ». _

Il resta quelques secondes immobiles, sa main droite posé sur la tête de son amant. Puis ce dernier lui sauta dans les bras, un grand sourire aux lèvres en susurrant son prénom. Le gardien du nuage sentit une érection se former aux creux de son bas ventre. Quelle idée aussi qu'avait eut le jeune parrain de lui sauter dessus alors qu'il avait ses appendices félins et qu'il était de plus totalement nu. Et après on se demandait pourquoi Hibari était toujours trop réactif sur ce genre de choses.

Cependant il devait se contrôler -ce qui n'était pas facile en plus avec les paroles de Daemon- car, en ce moment, son amant était blottit contre lui et lui murmurait sans s'arrêter combien il l'aimait et combien il lui avait manqué -même si ils ne s'étaient jamais vraiment quitté-, alors il passa une main dans le dos du Decimo et lui releva le menton de l'autre avant de se pencher pour prendre ses lèvres doucement.

Il fut satisfait en sentant que son amant lui répondait timidement. Peut-être qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir assouvir ses pulsions dés aujourd'hui mais au moins il pourrait dormir avec son herbivore personnel dans les bras et non avec un chat. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas les chats, au contraire, mais passer pour un zoophile quand la femme de chambre venait servir le petit déjeuner, très peu pour lui.

Dix ans plus tôt, Hibari venait de mordre à mort toute une bande d'herbivores pour une quelconque raison, après tout rien qu'en existant ils avaient mérité une punition. Satisfait, il prit le chemin de son bureau mais fut interrompu par un cri surpuissant du côté de la cantine, il scruta l'intérieur du réfectoire et repéra sa cible; Sasagawa Ryohei, qui était en train de manger avec Yamamoto Takeshi tout en lui racontant une histoire qui, d'après ses cris, semblait pour le moins « extrêmement » intéressante.

**Hibari**: Sasagawa Ryohei. Yamamoto Takeshi.

**Yamamoto**: Yo Hibari ! Sasagawa-sempaï me racontait son dernier match de boxe, ah ah !

**Hibari**: Vous êtes tout les deux collés après demain de 16h à 18h.

**Ryohei**: Ah ? Pourquoi, on à rien fait ! C'est injuste à l'extrême !

**Hibari**: Le sac de sable pour l'entrainement du club de boxe à semble-t-il été détruit par le capitaine durant l'entrainement et deux battes de Baseball on cédé sous la pression trop importante du coup de poignet du capitaine. Hors, les deux capitaines de ces clubs, c'est vous.

Le brun n'attendit même pas de réponses ou autre protestations et quitta la cantine. Il rejoignit l'administration et soupira intérieurement en voyant Gokudera Hayato, le fauteur de trouble numéro un au collège, les mains dans les poches et l'air blasé. Il se faisait apparemment engueuler par un surveillant qui semblait s'user les cordes vocales pour rien au vu de l'énorme attention que lui portait le métis.

**Hibari**: Gokudera Hayato, qu'à tu encore fais pour te retrouver ici encore une fois ?

**Gokudera**: Tch, rien du tout.

Le préfet, devant ce refus de parler, lança donc un regard noir à l'argenté qui ne fit que détourner le regard, s'en fichant comme de sa première cigarette. Il se tourna vers le surveillant et le questionna, il eut un léger temps sans réaction lorsqu'il apprit que l'italien avait voulut mélanger de la poudre de dynamite avec le produit préparé en cours de Chimie. Ayant de ce fait fait exploser la moitié de la salle, envoyant le prof à l'hôpital après que ce dernier ait donné sa démission en pleurant, à bout de nerf.

**Hibari**: Exclusion de cours. Deux semaines.

Hibari partit sans plus de cérémonie alors que Gokudera s'en fichait royalement, retournant à la cantine. Après tout ça lui faisait simplement deux semaines de vacances en plus, pas de quoi aller se plaindre. Une fois les problèmes de type administratifs régler, le brun regagna enfin son bureau et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en y entrant. Le félin n'était plus la, Hibird non plus d'ailleurs. Il sentit une veine battre à sa tempe et ressortit, en rogne, de la pièce dont il verrouilla la porte derrière lui.

Il se rendit chez lui en moins de dix minutes, record battu. Il ouvrit brusquement la porte, aura meurtrière et regard glacial à l'appui, mais se calma instantanément en arrivant au salon. En effet, Tsuna était roulé en boule dans un coin du canapé, l'oisillon du préfet roupillant, posé sur sa tête, juste entre les deux oreilles du félin. Hibari soupira légèrement en voyant les petites traces de pattes qui parsemait le sol, le petit animal avait du marché dans la terre avant de rentré.

Il s'approcha et prit le volatile entre ses mains puis le déposa sur le petit coussin sur l'étagère, si il avait mis ça exprès la, ce n'était pas pour que son oiseau squatte la tête de son petit chef carnivore tout de même. Une fois le volatile à sa place, il regagna le canapé et prit le félin dans ses bras à son tour puis l'emmena dans la chambre, il comptait faire une sieste bien mérité, et les ronronnements de Tsuna allaient l'aider, il en était certain. Ce fut donc encore habillé, affalé sur son lit, le chat contre son cou qu'il s'endormit.

Tsuna ouvrit un œil et ne fut même pas surprit en voyant le visage d'Hibari à quelque centimètres seulement du sien, ça arrivait très fréquemment ces derniers temps. Alors que son cœur commençait déjà à s'affoler, il remarqua que le préfet avait les deux bras ramené contre lui et qu'une main sortant d'on ne sais était négligemment posée sur sa taille. Le futur parrain cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Aux dernières nouvelles, malgré son caractère un peu étrange, le brun avait comme tout le monde deux bras, et non pas trois. Puis, se fut lorsqu'il tenta de bouger qu'il comprit, il venait de retrouver son corps humain, et cette main, c'était la sienne. Il faillit hurler de bonheur mais se dit qu'il serait un homme -ou pas- mort si il réveillait le préfet.

Alors il se leva et se plaça devant le grand miroir qu'il y avait dans la chambre. Il était complètement nu mais ça il s'en fichait royalement, il avait retrouver son corps, il pouvait à nouveau se tenir debout. Ses oreilles et sa queue de chat étaient de nouveau la, oui tout allait pour le mi-

**Tsuna**: HIIII !

Tsuna plaqua rapidement ses deux mains sur sa bouche, ça y est, son heure était venu, il avait obligatoirement réveiller Hibari avec ce cri, et ce dernier allait le tuer. Bah, au moins il mourrait de la main de celui qu'il aimait et non du Léon de son sadique de tuteur, Reborn. C'était déjà ça de gagner dirons nous. Lentement, très lentement, trop lentement, il se retourna et laissa son regard se poser sur le lit.

Le préfet s'était redresser mais, contre toute attente, il n'avait ni regard meurtrier ni tonfas -tout aussi meurtrier- à l'appui. Il se contentait de bâiller tout en se frottant un œil, ce qui fit fortement augmenter la fréquence cardiaque du petit dernier glapit en voyant le brun se figer et le fixer, il ferma les yeux, baissa les oreille et sentit sa queue s'enrouler autour de l'une de ses cuisses.

Hibari n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Il devait rêver, devant lui se tenait le petit chef carnivore, sous forme humaine, nu, avec des oreilles et une queue féline. Il déglutit en sentant son érection naissante frotter contre son pantalon. Si ce n'était pas un rêve, il allait faire quelque chose de mal. Si Tsunayoshi restait aussi insouciant, il allait vraiment le violer. Il secoua la tête rageusement, depuis quand éprouvait-il de l'attirance pour le petit Boss ?

Oh et puis après tout, il était Hibari Kyoya, le dangereux préfet carnivore qui faisait tout ce qu'il souhaitait sans que personne ne lui demande de justification à ses actes. Seulement la, quelque chose l'empêchait de forcer le petit herbivore à se soumettre à lui. Au fond, il voulait qu'il soit consentant, qu'il ressente le même désir que lui à son égard. Alors il se leva tranquillement et s'approcha de Tsuna puis, après avoir posé sa veste sur les frêles épaules du garçon, il l'attira contre lui, enserrant la fine taille de ses bras.

**Tsuna**: Hi... Hibari-san... Je...

Tsune ne put continuer sa phrase, le préfet ayant posé son index sur ses lèvres pour lui intimer le silence. Le jeune Sawada rougit en voyant le regard bleu glace du brun qui pourtant semblait brûler d'un ardent désir. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il attrapa le bras d'Hibari entre ses doigts et libéra sa bouche afin de pouvoir parler, surprenant le préfet qui se sentit durcir encore plus en voyant le regard déterminé du Decimo.

**Tsuna**: Hiba... Non, Kyoya, je... Pendant que j'étais un... chat je... j'ai passé beaucoup de temps avec toi et, disons que, grâce au diverses... 'aventures' que j'ai vécu, j'ai pu me rendre compte que, même si tu as un comportement, hum, un peu froid... Glacial en fait, ah ah... Désolé ne me frappe pas ! Enfin euh... Même si tu as quelques défauts, comme le fait de frapper tout et n'importe quoi, enfin surtout n'importe qui, et bien je... J'apprécie ta compagnie. Je t'apprécie... beaucoup plus que... que je ne le pensais. En fait je...

Aller, trois ridicules petits mots à dire et s'en serait fini du poids qui n'avait de cesse d'appuyer sur ses épaules. Rassemblant le peu de courage qu'il n'avait jamais eut, Tsuna leva la tête, plongeant son regard ambré dans celui d'Hibari et, serrant les poings alors que ses oreilles félines se dressaient fièrement sur le haut de son crâne, il déglutit puis se lança.

**Tsuna**: Je t'aime.

* * *

**Akisa**: Voila, c'est tout pour ce chapitre =)

**Mukuro**: Oya oya, serais-tu devenue suicidaire ?

**Akisa**: Hein ? Non pourquoi ? =O

**Mukuro**: Vu sur quoi tu finis, on dirait. Kufufu~

**Akisa**: Ah... _*voit les lecteurs sortir les armes de guerres*_ ... Euh... Je crois que je vais fuir hein ! ^^"

**Mukuro**: Il vaudrait mieux pour ton intégrité oui.

**Akisa**: Bye-Bii !_ *s'enfuit en courant*_

**Mukuro**: Et c'est encore moi qui doit demander les review... _*soupir* _


	9. Chapitre 8

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (Enfin, le lemon que tout le monde attendait !)

**Couple**: Hibari/Tsuna

**Disclaimer**: Encore une fois, et ça m'arrache le coeur de le dire, tout est à Amano-senseï T_T

**Reviews**:

**Clair Obscure**: J'aime toujours autant ton pseudo ! Bref, merci pour ta gentille review, et surtout merci beaucoup de ne pas avoir fait attention à mon retard ! Je met fin à tes journées et tes nuits à t'imaginer la suite en te la donnant ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre autant que les autres ! Bisous !

**Kuro-Squ-chan**: Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Et oui, Daemon est une enflure qui veut se taper Mukuro ! Euh... C'est pas méchant hein, je l'aime beaucoup moi l'Ananas moyen-ageux ! Pour Hibird, dans l'épilogue il reviendra peut-être avec un Hibird Junior, qui sait ! Et oui, Kyoya va bien s'occuper de son petit carnivore dans ce chapitre ! J'espère que tu appréciera ! Bonne lecture !

**Atumi Watari**: Merci pour la review Sempaï ! Non ne t'inquiètes pas je ne sors pas la poêle ! Après tout j'ai publier le lemon de cette fic, c'est jour de fête, pas de baston ! Enfin bref, désolée de t'avoir frustrer, j'espère que ce chapitre te satisfera !

**Kyara17**: Merci pour la review, c'est gentil ! Voila la suite que tu attendais ! =)

**eric clutter**: Merci pour ta review ! Je sais que tu hais Daemon depuis cet évènement pour le moins... Euh... Ananesque ? ... Enfin bref, malheureusement non il ne violera pas Mukuro. Heureusement pour toi, il n'apparaîtra plus dans la fic ! Et le lemon est enfin la, tu vas pouvoir te régaler ! Sinon, laisse tomber pour les passage du futur au présent, apparemment seul mes lectrices peuvent comprendre, et toi, comme t'es un homme, bin voila... Oui je sais elle est pas claire mon explication, et j'emmerde la France u_u Enfin bref, le cu-cul la praline en fin du dernier chapitre, c'est... Bin c'est cu-cul, mais ça fait pas de mal comme tu dis ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira !

**Watery shizume**: Pour toi en exclusivité, la suite c'est... Maintenant ! ... Oui je sais réponse à review pourrite mais je suis en manque d'inspiration la xD Bonne lecture et merci pour la review ! =)

**XxXSpOOn-SpOOnXxX**: Whoa... Tu parles d'un pseudo toi ! J'ai eut du mal à l'écrire sans faire de faute xD Alors, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'suis toujours contente de savoir qu'une nouvelle personne lit ma fic ! J'espère que le chapitre te plaira ! Bisous !

**Je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : Enjoy !**

* * *

Tsuna avait fermé les yeux immédiatement après avoir prononcer ces mots, il ne voulait pas voir la réaction d'Hibari parce qu'il avait peur de lire du dégout à son égard sur le si beau visage du préfet. Il savait très bien que c'était impossible que cela fonctionne, qu'un carnivore comme son gardien du nuage ne pouvait pas avoir des sentiments pour un petit herbivore aussi faible que lui. Il le savait. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'accepter. Dés qu'il y pensait ses yeux le brûlait et son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine, lui intimant de se battre, de ne pas abandonner si facilement, de ne pas accepter et de choisir son destin, d'essayer de le changer, tout comme il voulait changer la Mafia.

Hibari quant à lui n'en menait pas large, il pensait rêver éveiller, son petit carnivore préféré venait de lui avouer son amour. Il s'était confesser à lui. Pour la première fois de sa vie le brun sentit son cœur battre plus fort qu'à l'habituée. C'était un sentiment encore nouveau pour lui qui n'avait toujours ressentit que de l'indifférence, de la lassitude, parfois de la haine et de la colère, mais jamais de joie ni de bonheur. Et voilà que son cœur se mettait à tambouriner furieusement dans sa cage thoracique comme pour lui signaler qu'il était planté comme un imbécile devant la cause de cette étrange sensation depuis déjà presque dix minutes.

Il se concentra donc sur la situation actuelle et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il vit que le futur Decimo avait les yeux fermés, les oreilles baissées, les joues rouges et qu'il tremblait légèrement. Surement d'appréhension. Il aurait bien voulut faire un peu honneur à sa réputation et lui répondre avec calme et froideur mais sans pour autant être méchant. Seulement il était impossible de résisté à l'adorable garçon qu'il avait face à lui, pour un peu il se serait sentit fondre. Lorsqu'il eut reprit ses facultés motrices, il s'avança de son habituelle démarche féline et passa un bras autour de la taille de son vis à vis pour le coller à lui puis, attrapant le menton de ce dernier entre son pousse et son index, il le fit relever le visage et l'embrassa doucement, ne souhaitant pas le brusquer.

Tsuna rouvrit brusquement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit une paire de lèvres se poser sur les siennes, ses oreilles se dressèrent sur le haut de sa tête et sa queue se mit à battre doucement, montrant qu'il était satisfait. Il ne comprenait pas, pourquoi son gardien du nuage l'embrassait-il ? Peut-être parce qu'il l'aimait aussi. Mais le jeune parrain se trouvait prétentieux de penser ça, comment quelqu'un d'aussi incroyable qu'Hibari pourrait l'aimer, lui. Lui qui n'était qu'un raté, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement. Comment cela serait-il possible ?

Cependant il n'eut pas le temps de se questionner plus que ça puisque le charme fut rompu lorsque les lèvres collées aux siennes s'éloignèrent doucement. Il papillonna des paupières, les joues rouges, tout en fixant le regard bleu glace du brun qui venait de rouvrir les yeux. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, ce dernier posa de nouveau son index sur les lèvres de Tsuna qui loucha pour regarder le doigt, ce qui fit rire très légèrement Hibari. Mais le jeune Sawada releva rapidement le regard et faillit faire une crise cardiaque.

Le préfet, chef incontesté du comité de discipline de Namimori. Officiellement gardien des nuages de la dixième génération des Vongola. Officieusement défenseur de l'ordre et de la paix de la petite ville de Namimori. Le carnivore ténébreux, asocial par excellence. Hibari Kyoya était en train de sourire. De lui sourire. Certes, les coins de ses lèvres ne s'étaient relevés que de quelques millimètres, mais il souriait tout de même. Et cette fois ci, ce n'était pas un sourire sadique empli de promesses de morsure à mort. Ni même un petit sourire en coin pour montrer que le brun était fier d'avoir remporter une victoire de plus. Non, c'était un sourire, un simple sourire. Une chose si banale qui pourtant avait suffit pour égayer les pensées de Tsuna.

**Hibari**: Bien, maintenant que je t'ai écouter, c'est à ton tour. Tout d'abord, je devrais te mordre à mort pour avoir oser m'appeler par mon prénom sans m'en demander la permission. Mais il se trouve que je suis dans l'incapacité de te faire du mal.

Tsuna qui avait baissé les oreilles à l'avertissement les redressa d'un seul coup et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, comme pour demander la raison de cette amabilité au brun. Même si ça l'arrangeait de ne pas se faire mordre à mort, il voulait quand même savoir la raison qui poussait son gardien du nuage à ne pas le tuer sur place.

**Hibari**: Tout simplement parce qu'il se trouve que le faible petit carnivore que tu es, oui car un chat est un carnivore, je suis donc dans l'obligation de te considérer comme tel vu ton état actuel. Donc, par un coup du sort, ton regard bien trop sincère et ton sourire beaucoup trop brillant ont bien malgré moi touché mon cœur. Chose que je pensais impossible jusqu'à ce que je ne te rencontre, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne et personne ne m'a jamais aimé, mise à part ces laiderons de groupies qui s'évanouissent à chaque fois que je parle. Alors je ne peux pas te garantir que ce que je ressens pour toi se trouve être de l'amour. Ce dont je suis sûr en revanche, c'est que j'éprouve ce besoin incompréhensible de t'avoir près de moi et de te protéger. Prend cela comme tu veux, pour un oui ou pour un non, je te laisse choisir.

Tsuna écarquilla les yeux suite au monologue du préfet qui était en lui-même plus que surprenant. Il s'approcha du brun, ses jambes le conduisant d'elles-même jusqu'à son gardien des nuages, puis il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hibari en se hissant sur la pointe des pieds. Il glissa très timidement sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure du brun qui ne put retenir un frisson de lui parcourir le dos tout en ouvrant la bouche pour laisser son pseudo-Boss approfondir maladroitement l'échange.

Tsuna n'en revenait pas, même si Hibari ne lui avait pas dit l'aimer à proprement parler, il lui laissait une chance, et ça suffisait à le rendre heureux. Il passa ses bras autour du cou du brun et sourit dans le baiser en sentant le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori passer ses bras à sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Le plus jeune cassa ensuite le baiser et se blottit contre son ainé en souriant grandement, écoutant les battements légèrement plus rapide que la normale du cœur d'Hibari. Il resta collé au brun un long moment, sa queue battant doucement derrière lui, ses oreilles étaient légèrement baissées sur sa tête alors qu'il ronronnait.

Puis d'un coup il rouvrit les yeux, redressa les oreilles et se recula en rougissant avant de plaquer ses mains sur son entrejambe, il venait de se rendre compte qu'il était de nouveau humain -enfin presque- et surtout qu'il était totalement nu. Il leva un visage cramoisie vers le brun.

**Tsuna**: Hi... Hibari-san...

**Hibari**: C'est plus Kyoya ?

**Tsuna**: … Si mais... Je...

Le plus jeune baissa les yeux au sol alors que sa queue de félin se glissait entre ses jambes, montrant sa peur mais aussi et surtout sa gêne. Il sursauta légèrement en sentant le brun l'enlacer de nouveau.

**Hibari**: C'est le fait d'être nu qui te gêne ?

**Tsuna**: … Oui.

**Hibari**: Et si je me déshabille aussi, ça ira mieux ?

**Tsuna**:... Peut-être...

Le brun se recula après avoir lâché le plus jeune et commença à déboutonner sa chemise sous le regard de Tsuna qui sentait le creux de ses reins se mettre à chauffer alors que son rythme cardiaque s'accélèrerait. Lorsque le préfet fit glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes, son pseudo-Boss poussa un petit couinement, gêné, tout en plaçant ses mains devant ses yeux, exposant son entrejambe aux yeux de son gardien.

**Hibari**: Si tu ne me regardes pas ça ne sert à rien.

**Tsuna**: Mais... C'est gênant...

**Hibari**: Tu ne comptais pas aller plus loin ?

**Tsuna**: … Je... Je ne sais pas comment faire.

Le brun ne put retenir un très léger sourire discret en voyant le plus jeune rougir encore plus en se tournant pour lui faire dos. Il retira le dernier rempart à sa nudité et s'avança pour enlacer le jeune Decimo. Il avait beau être japonais il n'était pas très pudique pour autant.

Il se mit à caresser doucement le ventre du plus jeune d'une main et ses cheveux de l'autre pour le détendre, satisfait lorsque Tsuna se mit à ronronner bruyamment en laissant sa tête reposer sur l'épaule du brun.

Une fois sûr que le plus jeune était totalement détendu, il le souleva avec facilité du sol en le portant comme une princesse et l'amena jusqu'au lit ou il l'allongea sur le dos avant de se mettre à quatre pattes au dessus de lui. Tsuna le regardait en ronronnant, les joues roues et le regard légèrement apeuré même si il ne cherchait pas à s'échapper.

**Tsuna**: Hiba-

**Hibari**: Kyoya.

**Tsuna**: … Kyo... Kyoya...

**Hibari**: Hm ?

**Tsuna**: Tu sais comment faire pour... continuer ?

**Hibari**: Il suffit d'avoir écouter les cours de S.V.T.

**Tsuna**: Mais... Je suis pas une fille...

Hibari sourit devant la naïveté du plus jeune et glissa une de ses mains entre les jambes de Tsuna en prenant soin d'éviter sa queue avant de poser doucement le bout de son majeur contre l'intimité du jeune Decimo qui ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit glapissement et de détourner le regard en baissant les oreilles.

**Hibari**: Il suffit d'exploité les autres voies à disposition. Mais si tu ne te sens pas prêt arrête moi tout de suite.

**Tsuna**: Non !

Le brun ne put réprimer un léger sursaut et plongea son regard de glace dans celui ambré de son jeune amant qui avait crié ça d'un seul coup en passant ses bras autour de la nuque d'Hibari comme par peur qu'il ne s'en aille.

**Tsuna**: Je... Je veux pas que tu t'arrêtes... S'il te plait Kyoya... Continu...

**Hibari**: Si c'est ce que tu veux...

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et laissa ses bras retomber de chaque côté de son visage, il faisait totalement confiance à son ainé. Ce dernier se pencha pour l'embrasser langoureusement avant de descendre dans son cou pour lui faire un suçon. Puis il glissa doucement une main vers les lèvres de Tsuna qui ronronnait grâce aux baisers à sa jugulaire.

**Hibari**: Lèche les.

Le plus jeune ouvrit la bouche et prit les doigts du brun à l'intérieur avant de commencer à les lécher et les sucer consciencieusement en ronronnant. Hibari frissonna en sentant la langue du jeune Decimo sur ses phalanges puis il se recula légèrement avant de donner un petit coup de langue sur l'un des tétons de Tsuna alors que son membre se durcissait de la même manière que celui du Sawada.

Une fois qu'il jugea ses doigts suffisamment humidifier, il les retira de la bouche de Tsuna qui donna un dernier coup de langue dans le vide et se replaça au dessus de lui en portant sa main entre les cuisses de son récent amant, les lui ayant écarter au préalable. Il le questionna du regard pour savoir si il pouvait y aller lorsque le futur parrain hocha doucement la tête, il fit entrer doucement un doigt dans son intimité.

**Hibari**: Détends toi.

Tsuna se crispa en poussant un petit glapissement de surprise mais il n'avait pas mal, la sensation était juste étrange alors il se détendit assez rapidement. Cependant lorsque le brun fit entrer un deuxième doigt, le jeune Sawada ne put retenir un petit cri de douleur alors qu'Hibari commençait des mouvement de cisaille pour détendre le fourreau de chair du futur Decimo.

Quelques minutes après, il retira ses doigts et sentit sa verge se tendre un peu plus en voyant Tsuna complètement offert, les joues rougies, les lèvres entrouvertes, le regard empli de luxure et les jambes écartées. Le brun déglutit difficilement en sentant un long frisson lui courir le long du dos puis se positionna à l'entrée du plus jeune et posa son front contre celui de son amant avant de donner un puissant coup de rein, s'enfonçant d'un seul coup dans l'intimité de Tsuna.

Le plus jeune s'accrocha aux épaules du brun et poussa un réel cri de douleur, quelques larmes roulant sur ses joues, il rencontra les yeux de glaces d'Hibari et sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine, le regard habituellement glacial du préfet lui paraissait aussi chaud et lubrique que celui de Xanxus pouvait l'être. Il se concentra sur les expressions de Kyoya, en oubliant presque totalement la douleur qu'il ressentait.

**Tsuna**: Kyoya...

**Hibari**: Hm ?

**Tsuna**: Est ce que... Ça te fait... du bien ?

Le plus jeune avait détourné la tête en rougissant furieusement, honteux d'avoir osé poser la question au brun. Ce dernier, se retenant toujours comme il le pouvait de ne pas bouger tout en bénissant son self-control, trouva son pseudo-Boss adorable et se pencha pour l'embrasser avant de donner un léger coup de rein.

**Hibari**: Oui, beaucoup de bien, Tsunayoshi.

Le jeune Decimo voulut répliquer mais seul un gémissement de plaisir et de douleur mêlé quitta ses lèvres. Il resserra sa prise sur les épaules du brun, ses ongles se plantant dans la peau du plus vieux et il se détendit du mieux qu'il put alors que le préfet se mettait à faire de lents vas et viens pour habituer Tsuna à la présence de son membre dans son intimité.

Une fois que le plus jeune ne ressentit plus aucune douleur, il enroula ses jambes autour de la taille de son vis à vis alors que sa queue féline s'enroulait à la cuisse du brun tandis qu'il relâchait les épaules de son gardien du nuage pour laisser ses bras se poser de chaque côté de son visage. Le brun commença un lent mouvement de vas et viens qu'il accéléra bien vite à la demande de Tsuna.

**Tsuna**: Kyo... Kyoya !

Lorsqu'il vit le plus jeune se cambrer en poussant un long gémissement tout en prononçant son prénom, le gardien des nuages sut qu'il avait touché la zone la plus érogène du corps de son partenaire, que son membre avait buté contre sa prostate. Il s'attela donc à donner de puissants coups de hanches à cet endroit, complètement en transe grâce aux gémissements du plus jeune.

Hibari sentit le plaisir monter en flèche et son membre se faire brûlant. Il serra les dents pour retenir sa jouissance qu'il sentait très proche et glissa sa main gauche entre leur deux corps avant de saisir le sexe durcit de Tsuna avant d'entamer un mouvement de vas et viens en rythme avec ses coups de reins.

**Tsuna**: Kyoya je... !

Le brun esquissa un léger sourire en coin et accéléra considérablement le rythme jusqu'à ce qu'il sente un liquide chaud couler sur ses doigts. Il lâcha un râle rauque lorsque le fourreau de chair du plus jeune se contracta autour de sa verge et se libéra également, dans le corps de son amant. Il se retira doucement et se laissa tomber à côté du plus jeune, reprenant calmement son souffle.

Tsuna cligna une dizaine de fois des paupières pour retrouver une vision normale et non troublée par le plaisir de l'orgasme. Il se blottit contre le brun, ses oreilles rabattues sur le haut de son crâne, peinant à retrouver un rythme respiratoire normal. Il se mit à ronronner doucement lorsqu'il sentit la main de son gardien lui caresser doucement le dos.

Le chef du comité de discipline de Namimori ne put retenir un petit sourire en voyant le plus jeune fermer les yeux en se calant un peu plus contre lui alors qu'il ronronnait sous la caresse, peinant à rester éveiller. Il se pencha un peu et l'embrassa sur le front avant de lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, ce qui fit sourire le futur Parrain qui entrouvrit légèrement les yeux, fatigué.

**Tsuna**: Je t'aime aussi, Kyoya.

Hibari le serra contre lui tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arriver, mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il était amoureux du plus jeune. Ce besoin de le protéger, de l'avoir contre lui, et la joie qu'il ressentait lorsque Tsuna lui disait l'aimer étaient des preuves irréfutable.

Il ferma les yeux en posant son front contre celui du jeune Decimo et s'endormit tranquillement, bercer par les ronronnements de l'hybride qui ne garderait ses attributs félins que jusqu'à l'aube avant qu'il ne retrouve définitivement sa forme humaine.

* * *

**Voilà le dernier chapitre officiel de l'histoire ! Parce que, oui je compte faire un épilogue, et en plus de ça un bonus sur un couple assez étrange énoncer un peu plus tôt dans ma fiction ! J'espère que tout ceux qui ont lu jusqu'ici auront apprécier le lemon que certains attendent depuis déjà pas mal de temps ! J'ai surpasser ma flemme immense et j'ai réussi à finir le chapitre ! Il est plus court que les autres, et j'en suis vraiment désolée, mais écrire un lemon de plus de cinq pages, sans jeux sado-masochistes ou autres bien entendu, j'y arrive pas ! J'espère que vous apprécierez le Bonus et l'Épilogue qui paraitront tout deux avant la reprise des cours si Mme l'Inspiration est au rendez vous !**


	10. Qualités partielles

**Titre**: _Parce que Tsuna rime avec Chat !_

**Rating**: M (La c'est du lourd ! xD)

**Couple**: Vous verrez, mais on s'éloigne d'Hibari et Tsuna qui récupère de leur nuit en amoureux~

**Disclaimer**: Amano Akira, que nous vénérons chaque jours.

**Réponses aux reviews:**

**Kuro-Squ-chan:** Tout d'abord merci pour la review, et je suis contente que le chapitre t'es plus -si le lemon aussi tant mieux hein !- et oui, comme tu as pu le constater, Hibari à découvert l'amour ! Hanlala, dis donc, quel exploit ! Enfin bref, je m'égare. Alors, moi aussi ça m'a marquer l'image de Tsuna avec les oreilles et la queue de chat, à tel point que l'image est devenu mon fond d'écran pendant près de quatre mois et que j'en est fait ma première fic à chapitre xD Alors voila le bonus, j'espère qu'il te plaira, et rendez vous pour l'épilogue !

**Ayumi Watari: **Merci pour la review. Et, pour la enième fois, non, tu ne sers pas à rien. Au fait, j'en profite pour répondre à ton sms, oui je vais bien x) Non parce que mon forfait semble s'être fait la malle aux Caraïbes donc pour les sms, je peux plus répondre, et comme j'ai que ça pour prévenir, bah je suis dans le caca, et oui ._. Enfin bref, mon téléphone de merde mis à part, j'espère que tu appréciera le bonus !

**Doux cauchemard: **J'adore ton surnom, je suis fan et je... Okay, ma gueule, j'ai rien dit u_u" Alors, tout d'abord, ta review m'a fait très plaisir, c'est pas souvent que je reçois des compliments pareils. D'autant que tu es difficiles à satisfaire, alors j'espère que ce petit bonus riche en... Hum, sexe -disons ce qui est hein- saura te distraire ! Enjoy et encore merci pour la review !

**Vargas Famiglia **ou** Hikari: **Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Le bonus que tu attendais, tu l'as la, et je pense que oui, je ferais l'épilogue version TYL =)

* * *

Chrome venait d'infiltrer le Manoir des Varia avec brio. Grâce aux illusions que Mukuro lui avait enseigné, elle avait pu berner les gardes sans aucun problème. Son trident en main, la jeune fille parcourait les couloirs de l'immense Manoir, connaissant chaque recoins par cœur grâce à l'image mentale que le vrai gardien de la brume lui projetait depuis sa propre mémoire. Évaluant le temps pour atteindre son but à une dizaine de minutes, elle entreprit de discuter mentalement avec son sauveur.

_« -Mukuro-sama ?_

_-Qui y à-t-il ma petite Chrome ?_

_-Je me demandais, pourquoi vous pensez à un chat depuis tout à l'heure ?_

_-Une longue histoire, une très longue histoire._

_-D'accord._

_-Autre chose ?_

_-...Non._

_-Voyons, ne me mens pas, je sais très bien que tu as autre chose à demander._

_-…Et bien... Vous êtes sur d'avoir assez d'énergie pour vous matérialiser assez longtemps ?_

_-Kufufu~ Dans mon état actuel, je peux me matérialiser durant deux jours, et je compte bien en profiter._

_-D'accord._

_-Cela répond-il à tes questions Chrome ?_

_-Oui, merci Mukuro-sama._

_-Mais de rien, Kufufu~ »_

La Dokuro se reconcentra donc sur le chemin à prendre et, une fois en face d'une porte sur laquelle était écrit « Prince the Ripper » avec un liquide rouge qui ne laissait aucun doute quand à sa provenance, surement une des multiples victimes, toutes plus innocentes les unes que les autres, dudit Prince. La jeune fille ferma les yeux et une brume opaque l'entoura. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Mukuro avait pris sa place, il émit ce rire significatif de sa présence puis entra dans la pièce sans prendre la peine de toquer et verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur puis apposa une barrière sur toute la surface de la chambre et ses alentours pour éviter qu'il ne soit découvert. Une fois cela fait, il fit disparaître son trident et scruta la chambre du regard. Un grand lit à ras du sol recouvert d'un drap de soie noir qui pouvait contenir au moins six personnes se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, les mur était d'une belle couleur noire avec de grande éclaboussures rouges sang qui rendait l'atmosphère quelque peu glauque avec l'éclairage très sombre de la pièce. L'interrupteur permettait de régler l'intensité de la lumière qui était actuellement à 10%. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à augmenter cela, il sentit un corps se coller contre son dos et un souffle chaud s'échouer sur sa nuque, ce qui le fit légèrement frissonner.

**« -Oya oya, je ne pensais pas que tu serais si rapide. »**

Il se retourna pour faire face au nouveau venu. Ce dernier affichait un sourire qui ne laissait pas de doute quant à leurs futures activités. Le blond ne portait qu'une serviette autour de la taille, il sortait surement de la douche, ce que ses cheveux encore mouillés confirmait. Avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer un mot de plus, l'illusionniste se fit plaquer contre le mur, une bouche se soudant à la sienne dans un baiser passionné. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa entrainer dans l'échange, ne cherchant pas à repousser son assaillant lorsque ce dernier lui mordit la lèvre inférieure, en laissant s'échapper un léger filet de sang qui coula le long du menton du gardien de la brume. Cependant le liquide carmin fut stoppé dans sa course par la langue du prince qui lécha la plaie jusqu'à ce que cette dernière ne saigne plus.

**« -Ushishishi~ Le prince à faim.**

**-Kufufu~ Et que puis-je faire pour son altesse ?**

**-A ton avis ? »**

L'illusionniste sentit un long frisson de plaisir lui parcourir le dos lorsque le gardien Varia de la tempête lui murmura cette phrase langoureusement au creux de l'oreille, en collant son bassin au sien, faisant se rencontrer leur virilité légèrement dressée. Il posa ses deux mains sur le torse du blond et le fit reculer jusqu'au lit sur lequel il le coucha sur le dos, se positionnant à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

**« -Une préférence quant à la position d'aujourd'hui ?**

**-Ushishishi~ De face, je veux voir ton visage.**

**-Oya, deviendrais tu sentimental ?**

**-Avec toi qui sait~ ?**

**-Une nouvelle facette de ta personnalité ? Kufufu~ Intéressant. »**

Sans laisser le temps à Belphegor d'émettre son rire princier il reprit ses lèvres dans un baiser langoureux et passionné, glissant ses mains de chaque côté du torse de son amant, appréciant chacun des frissons qu'il ressentait à travers ses doigts, chacun des gémissement étouffés par le baiser qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Mukuro glissa l'une de ses mains sous la serviette de son amant tout en mordillant le lobe d'oreille de ce dernier. Il entama un lent mouvement de va et vient sur le membre tendu du Varia tandis qu'il lui faisait un joli suçon dans le cou. Il sourit contre la peau diaphane du prince lorsque ce dernier se mit à gémir langoureusement sous ses caresses. Accélérant le rythme qu'il imposait grâce à sa main un peu plus bas, il mordit un bon coup dans la jugulaire de son amant, se délectant du gémissement de contentement de celui ci tout en léchant la plaie toute récente pour en récupéré le sang qui en coulait.

**« -Ahn ! Muku' !**

**-J'ai toujours adoré ton côté masochiste~**

**-Tais toi-ah ! Et sa-satisfait le prince !**

**-A vos ordres, Bel-ouji-sama. »**

Mukuro ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement à l'entente du cri de plaisir du blond qui se mit à serrer les draps entre ses poings en arquant le haut de son corps sous le frisson de plaisir qui venait de lui traverser l'échine suite à la phrase de l'illusionniste. Le gardien de la brume, étant d'humeur joueuse, entreprit de descendre lentement, léchant et mordillant le torse de Belphegor la ou sa bouche passait. Il fit glisser sa langue dans le nombril du Varia qui émit un soupir de frustration puis descendit un peu plus après avoir retirer la serviette du prince et se lécha les lèvres, se retrouvant face au sexe durcit de son amant. Lorsqu'il sentit l'une des mains du blond se frayer un chemin dans ses cheveux, il sourit puis souffla doucement sur le membre du prince qui se tendit encore plus puis apposa ses lèvres sur le bout dans un simple baiser qui fit frissonner de nouveau l'assassin.

Mukuro entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la pointe de sa langue effleurer le sexe puis, sachant très bien que Bel n'attendrait pas plus longtemps, il le prit en bouche d'un seul coup et se sentit durcir un peu plus au soupir rauque qui parvint à ses oreilles. Il se mit lentement en mouvement, entamant un léger vas et viens. Il savait que le blond en voulait plus, qu'il voulait qu'il aille plus vite, qu'il continu. Mais il savait aussi que si il lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait, le jeu qu'était leur relation finirait par le lasser. Alors il ne pouvait décidément pas lui céder cela, c'est pourquoi malgré la main dans ses cheveux qui poussait pour avoir plus de contact, il garda le rythme qu'il avait imposer jusqu'à ce que le prince atteigne sa limite.

**« -Mu... Mukuro... Plus vite ! Va plus vite... Dépêche toi ! »**

L'illusionniste sourit intérieurement, il ne l'avait pas supplier, il lui avait ordonner. Mais il avait dit son prénom. Et ça, c'était quelque chose que son amant faisait rarement avec les autres, il donnait très souvent des surnoms rabaissant et complètement débile, mais il faisait tout pour ne pas dire le nom des personnes qu'il côtoyait. Tout simplement parce qu'il était un prince, et que les princes ne faisait pas l'honneur de dire leur nom aux roturiers. Après une dernière pensée comme quoi il se trouvait vraiment trop gentil avec le blond, il accéléra le rythme, encouragé par les gémissements du Varia et lorsque ce dernier atteint la jouissance et se libéra dans sa bouche, il avala sans broncher et se redressa en se léchant les lèvres comme le ferait un félin repu du repas qu'il venait d'avoir.

A la différence que Mukuro était loin d'être repu, très loin. Ses pupilles se rétrécirent lorsqu'il vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait Belphegor. Ce dernier avait posé une main sur son ventre, son autre bras replié au dessus de sa tête, il avait le souffle court et les joues rougies sous le plaisir. Mais surtout, la frange qui cachait habituellement ses yeux s'était écartée, laissant une nouvelle fois au gardien l'occasion de voir son regard, vairon, comme le sien. Même si les yeux du blond étaient or et argent. Décidément, il avait l'allure d'un prince jusqu'au fond du regard.

**« -Ushishishi~**

**-Ton rire n'est plus crédible une fois qu'on vois tes yeux. Ton caractère non plus d'ailleurs.**

**-Tch, pourquoi je les cache à ton avis.**

**-Kufufu~ Parce que moi seul à le droit de les voir ?**

**-... Tais toi et continu. »**

Mukuro sourit, il savait pertinemment que son amant n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait en partit raison. Puisque ce serait dire qu'il lui faisait confiance. En lui montrant ses yeux, le prince lui faisait savoir qu'il lui accordait sa confiance. L'illusionniste le savait, il en avait beaucoup apprit sur la royauté pour en savoir plus sur le garçon avec qui il sortait. Et il avait lut dans plusieurs ouvrages que pour les nobles, les yeux était le miroir de l'âme et que les montrer à quelqu'un exposait leur cœur à cette personne. Le gardien de la brume chassa ses pensées de son esprit puis retira un à un ses vêtements, se retrouvant lui aussi nu, puis il prit les lèvres de Belphegor avant de se reculer et de lui présenter sa main. Le prince ne prononça aucun mot et prit la main de Mukuro entre les siennes puis s'attela à lécher les trois doigts du milieu afin de bien les humidifier pour la suite. Il ne lâcha pas l'illusionniste du regard, ses yeux plongés dans ceux du gardien de la brume.

Lorsque Mukuro jugea ses doigts assez humides, il les retira et les porta à l'intimité du blond qui écarta légèrement les jambes pour lui faciliter la tâche. Il fit entrer le majeur en même temps qu'il embrassait le front de Belphegor qui pour une fois n'était pas recouvert par sa frange. Le Varia grogna légèrement d'inconfort mais ne protesta pas. Le manieur de trident colla ses lèvres à celles du prince lorsqu'il fit entrer un deuxième doigt, étouffant la légère plainte de douleur de son amant. Il fit des mouvements de ciseaux pour détendre l'anneau de chair et ajouta un troisième et dernier doigt lorsque le blond recommença à gémir. Quelques temps après, il retira ses doigts et se plaça à l'entrée de l'intimité du prince.

Cependant alors qu'il comptait commencer à le pénétrer, Bel posa ses mains sur ses épaules et le repoussa. Il embrassa légèrement Mukuro avant de lui demander de prendre la mallette sous le lit. L'illusionniste haussa un sourcil, l'air interrogateur, mais devant la position lascive de son amant qui était assit, les jambes nonchalamment écartées et les mains posées devant son entrejambe, le fixant d'un regard bourré de lubricité, il ne posa aucune question et sortit une petite mallette noir de sous le lit qu'il tendit au blond. Le prince ouvrit la mallette en se léchant les lèvres et en sortit un objet qui fit s'illuminer le regard de Mukuro. Ce dernier sourit, agréablement surprit de ce que lui montrait son partenaire. Belphegor se mit à lécher ce qu'il tenait en main en repoussant la mallette sur le côté. Après avoir bien humidifier le sextoy -car c'en était un-, il le tendit au gardien de la brume Vongola qui s'en saisit en souriant grandement.

Il observa rapidement l'objet, de couleur rouge, assez long et épais, relier par un fils très fin à un petit boitier avec une molette, il devina qu'il devait s'agir la d'un vibreur, tant mieux, il allait bien s'amuser. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers Belphegor, ce dernier lui fit un sourire plus que lubrique avant de se retourner et de se mettre à quatre pattes. Mukuro frissonna rien qu'à voir la position aguicheuse du Varia de la tempête. Il s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur le bas du dos du blond, faisant glisser le bout de l'objet qu'il tenait à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amant. Il commença à le faire entrer lentement pour ne pas blesser le prince, ce dernier écartant un peu plus les jambes en décontractant ses muscles, le fait que l'illusionniste y aille doucement l'aidait beaucoup.

Le gardien de la Brume du Decimo enfonça l'objet jusqu'à ce que seul le fil ne dépasse de l'intimité de son amant et se pencha pour déposer un baiser dans le creux des reins de Belphegor, satisfait du frisson qui en résulta. Il se redressa en même temps que le prince se retournait et s'assit en laissant le blond venir s'asseoir sur ses cuisses en passant ses bras autour du cou de Mukuro.

« **-Tu m'avais caché ça Bel. Dire que je pensais que tu te retenais quand je n'étais pas la, en fait tu me remplaces avec ça, je suis déçu.** »

Le blond ne put réprimer un rire moqueur en voyant l'expression attristée -et fausse bien entendu- de son amant à la coupe exotique. Il se retint de lui dire qu'un prince faisait ce qu'il voulait de son temps libre, même si cela comporte un quelconque objet aidant à satisfaire ses royales pulsions et murmura à l'oreille de Mukuro.

« **-Si je t'en avais parlé avant, je suis certain que le prince aurait méchamment dégusté le lendemain matin au niveau du dos.**

**-Oya, c'est mal me connaître, moi qui suit si attentionné, si généreux, si protecteur, si...**

**-Si ?**

**-Attend, ça fait déjà trois, laisse moi chercher.**

**-Ushishishi~ Des qualités partielles.**

**-Plaît-il ?**

**-Ce sont des qualités partielles. C'est comme si je disais que le prince est altruiste et sadique.**

**-Faux. Tu n'es altruiste qu'avec moi, et encore ça dépend des fois. Et sadique uniquement avec tes adversaires et les personnes que tu n'aimes pas. Mais vu que tu n'aimes personne...**

**-Exact. Tout comme le roturier est attentionné après le sexe, généreux le lendemain matin, et protecteur pendant les combats.**

**-...**

**-Ushishishi~ I'm winner~ !** »

Rokudo grommela pour la forme et déposa un baiser dans le cou de Belphegor, à l'opposé de l'endroit ou il avait fait le suçon quelques minutes auparavant. Il se dit qu'ils auraient tout le loisir de reparler des accessoires que possédait le blond plus tard et prit entre le pouce et l'index le petit boitier à molette relié au sextoy avant de l'activer à moitié, savourant les frissons qui survinrent chez son amant, ce dernier s'étant mis à gémir après avoir posé son front contre l'épaule de l'illusionniste.

« **-Cette fois Mammon aura une bonne raison de venir se plaindre.**

**-Le prince retient très bien sa voi-Aaah !** »

Le gardien de la Brume de la dernière génération se lécha les lèvres avant de faire glisser sa langue contre le lobe d'oreille droit du prince. Il avait augmenter l'intensité des vibrations à son maximum avant que le blond n'est pu finir sa phrase. Aussi ne fit-il aucun commentaires désobligeant lorsque Belphegor lui murmura un « Tricheur ! » au creux de l'oreille. Il relâcha doucement le blond avant de s'allonger confortablement sur le matelas, faisant signe à Belphegor de se retourner, et de venir le rejoindre. Il vit une lueur luxurieuse passer dans le regard de son amant et ce dernier vint se positionner à l'envers au dessus de lui, créant de ce fait un magnifique 69.

Mukuro déposa le boitier du sextoy à côté de son visage et glissa ses mains vers l'intérieur des cuisses du Varia de la tempête pour le faire écarter un peu plus les jambes et abaisser son bassin. Il prit le membre dans sa main et serra doucement tout en faisant coulisser ses doigts vers la base du sexe, dévoilant de ce fait le gland rougi et s'attirant un gémissement du blond. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le bout de la hampe de chair et se mit à suçoter presque tendrement son nouveau jouet. Il frissonna et ne retint pas ses gémissements lorsqu'il sentit le prince passer à l'attaque. Ce dernier l'avait de suite prit en bouche et entamait à présent de lents et lascifs vas et viens tout en enroulant sa langue autour du pénis, la faisant coulisser dessus au rythme de ses aller-retour sur le membre dressé de l'illusionniste.

Ce dernier daigna prendre un peu plus de la moitié du membre de son amant en bouche lorsque le prince lâcha un long gémissement alors qu'il faisait entrer son index dans l'intimité de Belphegor pour titiller un peu le sextoy qui vibrait toujours. Il sentait le blond se tendre à chaque fois qu'il appuyait un peu sur le vibreur, car le bout de l'objet effleurait sa prostate sans la toucher.

Après un énième soupir lubrique du Varia et lorsqu'il se sentit au bord de l'orgasme, il décida de tout stopper et attira Belphegor contre lui tout en lui retirant le jouet qu'il avait au préalable arrêter, le faisant se cambrer contre son torse en poussant un grognement de frustration. Puis il se redressa un peu, appuyant le haut de son corps sur les coussins moelleux du lit de son amant, lequel le regardait, assit sur son bassin, les mains sur son torse.

« **-Tu te rappelles de ce que tu m'avais promis la dernière fois ?** »

Le prince hausse un sourcil, essayant de se remémorer de ce qu'il avait dit lors de leur dernière nuit puis finalement, il écarquilla légèrement les yeux et ancra son regard à celui de Mukuro qui ronronnait déjà de plaisir, ayant saisit que le blond venait de se souvenir. Déglutissant, Belphegor souleva un peu ses jambes, s'appuyant sur ses genoux, et guida de sa main droite le membre de l'illusionniste à l'entrée de son intimité. Pourquoi lui avait-il promis qu'il s'empalerait sur lui de lui-même la dernière fois déjà ? Ah, oui, parce que Mukuro avait osé dire que le prince était douillet et qu'il était à chaque fois obligé de mettre au moins dix minutes à le pénétrer pour que « Sa majesté » n'est pas mal et daigne continuer. Maudissant donc sa fierté démesurée, et son amant, Belphegor se laissa glisser sur le sexe du gardien de la Brume en gémissant à la fois de plaisir et de douleur, le sextoy ayant tout de même bien fait son travail.

Une fois la verge de Mukuro entièrement en lui, il se permit un soupir de soulagement et quelques secondes d'immobilisation, s'habituant lentement à la présence de son amant en lui. Puis, lorsque l'illusionniste posa ses mains sur les hanches du blond, ce dernier se mit en mouvement, soulevant son bassin et le rabaissant dans un rythme soutenu, accélérant lorsque les soupirs et autres gémissements de plaisirs du gardien de la Brume devenaient plus conséquents. Excités comme ils étaient, l'un comme l'autre ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre les portes de la jouissance. Dans un dernier effort avant le grand final, Mukuro donna un bon coup de reins en ondulant son bassin alors que Belphegor se rabaissait, faisant pénétrer son membre au plus profond qu'il le pouvait, butant contre la prostate du prince qui lâcha un véritable cri de plaisir alors qu'il se libérait sur le torse de l'illusionniste, ce dernier se déversant par à coups dans l'intimité du blond.

Le gardien de la Brume aida Belphegor à se soulever pour qu'il puisse se retirer et l'attira contre lui avant de remonter les draps jusqu'à leur taille, laissant le blond nicher sa tête dans son cou, lui qui habituellement ne laissait personne approcher sa jugulaire à moins d'un mètre. Il soupira d'aise et déposa un baiser sur le front du prince tout en glissant une main dans les cheveux dorés alors qu'il fermait les yeux, l'autre déjà à moitié endormi.

« **-Bonne nuit Bel.**

**-'Ne nuit...** »

Mukuro sourit tendrement en entendant la voix trainante de son amant déjà parti dans les bras de Morphée. Belphegor avait raison, vis à vis des « qualités partielles ». Celles qu'il ne possédait qu'en compagnie du blond, et vice versa. Comme quoi, même deux personnes aussi manipulatrices et attirés par le sang qu'eux peuvent se montrer tendre envers quelqu'un d'autre, tant que ladite personne partage un minimum le même point de vue.

* * *

**Voila voila, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! J'essai de me dépêcher d'écrire l'épilogue, je me force à le pondre -oui parce que j'ai même pas encore commencer à l'écrire et NON ! Posez tous vos armes, la violence est bannie après un lemon !- avant la rentrée, mais j'arrive à rien quand je me force donc prions tous pour que l'illumination et l'inspiration viennent à moi ! Et pour finir en beauté : Bye-Bii~**


End file.
